En la enfermedad y la locura
by Funi-Lollipop
Summary: Orihara Izaya esta atrapado en una extraña situación, se ha lastimado mientras peleaba con Shizuo, pero lo mas anormal no es que se haya lesionado, sino que su peor enemigo, Shizuo, esta arrepentido y ahora desea ayudarle mientras se recupera. ¿Qué rayos le habra pasado a Shizuo por la mente para ayudar a la persona que ha intentado asesinarlo millones de veces?
1. La pierna del infierno

**Capitulo 1**

La pierna del infierno

* * *

Era un día perfecto en Ikebukuro, los pájaros revoloteaban, el viento era agradable, fresco, raro en una metrópoli y en las calles se escuchaba el bullicio característico de los jóvenes que salían a tomar un rico helado después de un atareado día de clases. Era un maldito día perfecto, "ERA" sin duda hasta que llego el caga-ánimos de Izaya, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo normalmente, estaba tan en paz, tan tranquilo, Shizuo se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo en armonía, pero tenia que llegar a cagarle todo, tenia que aparecerse en su cara, tenia que venir y lucir su pulcra navaja, así es, tenia que escuchar su voz de "mírame soy un cabrón" para que su día este completo.

Maldijo todas las cosas existentes y por existir mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo, aplastándolo con furia con la suela de sus zapatos, solo para después buscar con su mano el objeto más voluminoso y pesado alrededor de diez metros, una vez el objeto en sus manos procedió al ritual común en estas situaciones.

– ¡I!-¡ZA!-¡YA! –entonando cantarinamente tomo vuelo para lanzar el objeto lo mas fuerte posible, mientras Izaya se reía maliciosamente, ¡Ah! tanto placer le daba sacar de quicio a ese monstruo.

–¡KUN! –El honorifico era la palanca que ponía en acción la pelea, lanzo por los cielos una maquina de refrescos que, desgraciadamente, Izaya esquivo con una velocidad sorprendente, la gente corría atemorizada, en esas peleas es mejor nunca meterte.

–Vamos Shizu-chan, se que te alegras de verme –Izaya sonrió maliciosamente mientras movía la navaja impaciente y esquivaba miles de cosas a la vez "nota mental, la próxima vez que me acerque a Shizu-chan, procurare que no sea en una zona llena de maquinas expendedoras" pensó Izaya, aun que en realidad, nunca se lo encontraba por gusto, la mayoría de las veces era accidental.

– ¿A quien le gustaría verte, maldito bastardo? –A Shizuo se le habían acabado las cosas para lanzar por lo tanto solo estaba parado ahora, casi escupiendo fuego por la boca y su entrecejo arrugado por la furia le daba una idea a Izaya de lo molesto que estaba, estaba realmente enojado, Izaya rio por lo bajo, sintiendo la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, oh, como amaba eso.

–Que agresivo eres, Shizu-chan, yo solo daba un paseo –Dijo con sobre actuada indignación mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, simbolizando así el dolor en su alma.

Esto solo logro encabronar mas a Shizuo que empezó a perseguir a Izaya con mas ímpetu, Izaya corrió a la una velocidad sorprendente, estaba mas excitado de lo acostumbrado, sonreía animosamente mientras era perseguido, una emoción brotaba de su pecho cada vez que sentía el aura asesina de aquel monstruo, su monstruo y en un descuido miro hacia atrás solo para ver la expresión de su enemigo mientras cruzaba una calle transitada, un descuido, simple, algo muy humano que Izaya solo hacia mientras estaba con Shizuo, el resultado siempre era que Shizuo fuera el herido, pero esta vez no fue así, en solo cuestión de segundos Izaya pudo ver en el rostro buscado una expresión que lo desconcertó: Preocupación. Eso hizo que Izaya se volteara hacia el auto que estaba a punto de arrollarlo, pudo haberlo esquivado, pero no lo hizo, pudo haber salido sin ninguna herida mas que un rasguño, pero esto no fue lo que sucedió.

¡BANG!

El automóvil había chocado con un Izaya sorprendido que rodo en el suelo estrepitosamente, Shizuo se quedo inmóvil en la acera, mientras veía impresionado a su antigua presa, su pierna había cambiado de posición a una que se veía grotesca, su vista se enfoco a el hombre que salió del auto totalmente anonadado, blanco de la impresión y enseguida saco su móvil para marcar a emergencias.

Izaya abrió sus ojos rápidamente, se apoyo en el duro cemento de la calle y observo, adolorido, su pierna derecha, ¡Joder! Dolía como mil demonios, se tapo los ojos para no mirar a Shizuo, quien aun estaba allí observando todo con su estúpido rostro que ampliamente expresaba arrepentimiento, ¿de que coño se iba a arrepentir?, ¿Qué no que lo odiaba el hijo de perra?, se burlo mentalmente de la amabilidad de el estúpido monstruo.

–Haha –. Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios de Izaya, se sentía tan débil, tan impotente.

–HAHAHAHAHA –Las carcajadas de Izaya se elevaron a un volumen insoportable, taladraban los oídos de aquellos que estaban cerca, quien lo hubiera dicho, al final él era tan débil como cualquier humano, tan frágil como para romperse el puto pie por un maldito auto.

– ¡CALLATE! –El puño de Shizuo ahora se impactaba en la mejilla de Izaya, haciendo que esta volteara la cabeza y de paso, silenciarlo, ahora Izaya miraba con rencor a Shizuo quien le devolvía la mirada.

Shizuo tomo un cigarrillo del bolso de su chaleco, lo encendió con dedos temblorosos, le tomo una profunda calada solo para después tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo, se revolvió el cabello.

– ¿Cuánto puede tardar la maldita ambulancia? –Le pregunto al dueño del automóvil.

–C-con el tráfico de hoy, unos d-diez minutos –Respondió temeroso este.

–Tsk –Shizuo suspiro, se agacho a la altura de Izaya.

–No me digas que tu… ¿a mi?, estas loco si crees que te deja… –Muy tarde, Shizuo ya había levantado a Izaya, de la forma mas poco varonil para Izaya, solo para hacerlo sentir avergonzado, cosa que empezó a sentir Izaya cuando se movían entre la gente.

–Vaya, mi príncipe azul me esta llevando en sus brazos a mi castillo, que considerado –Izaya no desaprovecho el momento para decir sus típicas frases sarcásticas venenosas mientras sacaba la navaja de su pantalón.

– ¡Cállate! O te tiro aquí maldito bastardo –Izaya se abstuvo de seguir con sus comentarios, después de todo no le convenía para nada ser dejado en esa zona, ¿Qué irónico no?, pensar que la persona a la que mas odia es de la que depende ahora.

–Mierda –Izaya se maldijo a si mismo por pensar en necesitar a Shizuo, ¿Por qué rayos iba a necesitar a ese monstruo sin cerebro?

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció? xD

Este es mi primer fanfic *publicado*

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría darle seguimiento xD la verdad me inspire y termine haciéndolo a media noche, pensé… bueno son hombre rudos, machos, por que no hacer un fanfic en donde Izaya necesite de Shizuo, a fuerzas para caminar xD

Espero que me dejen Reviews, cometarios con críticas constructivas, destructivas, todo aquí es aceptado con mucho cariño, muchas gracias por leerlo.


	2. Visita al medico

**Capitulo 2**

Visita al medico.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama con pereza, frotándose los ojos para colocar bien sus lentes, camino hacia la puerta esperando con impaciencia el delicioso desayuno que su amada Dullahan le prepararía, con un dulce "buenos días" se sentó expectante en la pequeña mesita para dos, abrió mas los ojos cuando un delicioso huevo frito con tocino fue puesto en la mesa, Celty aun en pijama saco su celular solo para escribirle –Buenos días –Y se sentó a su lado, solo para observarlo desayunar.

Shinra estaba totalmente feliz, hoy era su día favorito, hoy iba a pasar el día con Celty, habían decidido que una vez al mes dejarían atrás su trabajo para descansar y este era el dichoso día.

– ¿Y bien? –Shinra había cortado el huevo y procedió a degustarlo, Celty alzaba el celular esperando una respuesta pronta.

– ¡Esta delicioso! –Shinra siguió consumiendo su huevo animadamente, al que en realidad le faltaba un poco de sal, pero no quería alarmar a su hermosa Celty.

– ¡No mientas! –Celty tecleo con velocidad – ¿Le falto sal verdad? –Su poca seguridad en la cocina volvía a salir a flote.

– ¡Claro que no cariño!, tus comidas son dignas de un restaurant gourmet –Celty que aun desconfiaba de sus criticas se cruzo de brazos, pero que mas da, el chico se las comería de todos modos.

"¡Ding, dong!" El timbre de la puerta sonó en medio de su pelea de esposos.

"¡Ding, Dong!" Shinra le rogo a Celty que no abriera la puerta.

"¡Ding, Dong!" Celty se levanto de la mesa con Shinra colgando de sus piernas.

¡BANG!

La puerta principal había sido destrozada con una feroz patada, los dos, tanto Shinra como Celty habían dirigido su mirada hacia la puerta con la boca abierta ¿Qué clase de alucinógeno se habían tomado para que pudieran ver una escena tan grotesca? Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

– ¡Shinra! –Un Shizuo enojado llevaba en brazos a un sonrojado Izaya –Este cabrón se fracturo la pierna mientras cruzaba la calle– Shinra se acerco a los dos ajustándose los lentes – ¿Es que de chiquito no te enseñaron a mirar a los dos lados? –Izaya saco su navaja, la lanzo con un rápido movimiento que solo corto unas pequeñas fibras de cabello al doctor loco, el cual trago saliva.

– No me hagas enojar, Shinra –Izaya sonrió maliciosamente.

–Bien, procedamos a revisarte, Shizuo, déjalo en el sillón –Inmediatamente Shizuo se dirigió a la pequeña sala del doctor y lo aventó al sillón mas espacioso.

– ¡Auch! Con cuidado bestia salvaje –Shizuo sonrió levente ante la estupidez que Izaya acababa de decir ¿Con cuidado? Con cuidado mi trasero, maldito bastardo.

–Bien, normalmente te tomarían una placa de tus huesos, pero ya que estamos en mi casa, en mi día libre y no en mi consultorio –miro inquisitivamente a Shizuo que volteo disimuladamente hacia la ventana –Más aparte soy cirujano ilegal, no medico particular –.

Izaya volteaba los ojos cada vez que Shinra le salía con sus quejas – ¿Por qué carajos me trajiste aquí? –Shizuo quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, tratando de razonar por que rayos lo había llevado con Shinra, pero la razón era simple –Por que confió en este tipo –y señalo a Shinra que miraba la pierna desencajada de Izaya.

–Shizuo –El nombrado miro seriamente a el doctor –Quítale los pantalones-.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Los dos infiltrados dijeron al unisonó, incluso Celty se veía impactada al escucharlo –Que le quites los pantalones –Shizuo se acerco a Izaya renegando.

– ¿para que rayos quieres que le quite el pantalón? –Shinra se acomodo de nuevo los lentes – ¿No es obvio?, ¡Para examinarlo por supuesto! –Izaya se arrastro con sus brazos hacia atrás –no te atrevas… Shinra, ¿me harías el favor de hacerlo tú? –Mas que un pedido sonaba a amenaza –No te preocupes, ya que Shizuo tuvo la amabilidad de traerte hasta aquí, ¿Por qué no tendría la amabilidad de quitarte el pantalón? Cariño, será mejor que no mires.

Celty salió inmediatamente de la habitación, Shizuo renegó, maldijo suerte chasqueando su lengua "Jodida suerte, Jodido Izaya, Jodido Shinra, Jodido carro" Shizuo se acerco a Izaya para bajarle la cremallera "Jodido pie" desabotono el pantalón y quito el cinto "Jodida fuerza sobre humana" bajo los pantalones de Izaya con brutalidad dejando mostrar unos sencillos bóxers azules.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! –Izaya vocifero con rabia, ¡le dolió un carajo! El pantalón se había atorado en los zapatos de Izaya y había jalado su morada e hinchada pierna.

"Jodidos zapatos" Shizuo siguió con sus maldiciones cuando le quito los zapatos de una sola sin ningún tipo de cuidado – ¡AH! ¡Hijo de perra cuando me recupere te voy a partir la…! ¡ARGH! –Shinra le había estirado la pierna lastimada, sentía como una lágrima traicionera salía de sus ojos.

–Vamos Izaya, no es tan malo –Shinra sonrió divertido, jamás había visto a Izaya tan malhumorado.

– ¿Esto es alguna clase de tortura? –Izaya había sonreído nerviosamente temiendo por su vida, al parecer Shinra le había encontrado gracia al hacerlo sufrir –No, solo te enyesare la pierna, no te preocupes se curara sola y en poco podrás caminar, el golpe no fue muy duro, dudo que se haya fracturado en mas de dos partes, pero… –El rostro de Shinra se endureció, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación –no podrás volver a bailar ballet nunca más –El silencio continuo unos segundos mas hasta que Shizuo se carcajeo ante el comentario de su amigo, se apretó el estomago con el brazo doblándose de risa.

–Siempre quise decirlo –Shinra se alejo con el pretexto de buscar las vendas.

–Considérate hombre muerto, Shinra –Izaya miraba con rabia al medico, se iba a vengar, se juro mentalmente que se las iba a pagar.

* * *

¡Hola!

Decidi que para no bloquearme, hare pequeños capitulos Muchas gracias por leerlos!

Suzaku Namikaze muchas gracias por tu comentario, es mi primer fanfic asi que no estab segura de que fuera de sus gustos xD

te agradesco mucho tu apoyo!


	3. Todo cambia cuando te rompes una pierna

**Capitulo 3**

Todo cambia cuando te rompes una pierna

* * *

Esto es un asco, su pierna estaba enyesada y duraría así dos meses, dos malditos meses de martirio, tendría que estar dos meses con andaderas, batallando hasta para orinar, joder Izaya estaba tan cansado que sentía que se quedaría dormido en el sofá, por que después de una tortuosa revisión medica con Shinra mas un analgésico era igual a casi estar muerto en vida, en estos momentos sentía que hasta la banca de metal mas incomoda y caliente era la gloria, "Benditos anestésicos y sus efectos" pensó este cuando sentía el dolor disminuir.

–Te llevare a tu casa –Shizuo había notado el cansancio del herido que ahora abría sus ojos sorprendido por el comentario –Shinra, por el amor de Dios, préstale aunque sea un Short –Shinra que ya se había adelantado a los hechos saco su short veraniego sencillo color negro con cordones blancos y se lo entrego a Shizuo.

–Puedo ponérmelo solo, ¡me fracture la pierna, no las manos coño! –Shizuo le lanzo el short que, con dificultad, se coloco perfectamente -¿Qué carajos te fumaste para andar de amable conmigo? –Shizuo simplemente se quedo estático, la verdad es que no sabia que contestar.

Ahora estaba en un problema, lo peor que había sucedido no era que se había roto la puta pierna, pudo haber ido a un hospital, aguantado los diez minutos de insufrible dolor, eso no es nada, lo peor sin duda era que tenia a un maldito monstruo cabeza hueca ayudándole, ahora Shizuo se había propuesto para llevarlo a su departamento, ya podía ver su cadáver en las escaleras, con lo bruto que es seguro terminarían sus sesos embarrados por todo el quinto piso, era un milagro que fuera aun que sea un poco cuidadoso, es mas era un milagro que lo estuviera ayudando.

El medio de transporte que Shizuo había elegido era un taxi, Izaya agradeció que no decidiera llevárselo caminado, Shizuo lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos en el ñoño estilo princesa hasta que llegaron al taxi, allí procedió a dejarlo "suavemente" (y por decir suavemente es golpearlo contra el marco de la puerta hasta que sin cuidado lo dejo en una mala posición) en los asientos traseros, cerro su puerta con fuerza, tanta que el taxista se asusto y después procedió a sentarse en el asiento del acompañante, se quito los lentes de sol, los guardo en la bolsa de su chaleco y haciendo su cabello hacia atrás con sus manos en señal de desesperación cerro la puerta. El conductor golpeaba con sus dedos el volante, esperando las indicaciones.

–Tsk… Izaya –Izaya que después de acomodarse en el asiento trasero apropiadamente se sentía adormilado contesto un simple – ¿Qué? –ahora miraba amargamente a la maraña de cabellos rubios que sobresalían del asiento –La dirección –Espera, ¿Cómo? Después de años de persecución, de llegar de imprevisto a SU departamento, de gritarle a la contestadora miles de insultos y amenazas de muerte, aun después de todo eso ¿Todavía no se sabia su maldita dirección?

–Hahaha ¿Eres estúpido? –Izaya empezaba a reírse como maniaco, Shizuo empezó a voltear lentamente su rostro hacia la dirección de Izaya, quien había dejado de reírse, casi se podía escuchar la música de fondo de una película de terror –La di-rec-ción –Su voz de había agravado dándole mas dramatismo a la situación, el chofer del taxi empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la peligrosa aura asesina que emitía.

–Ahh… –Suspiro derrotado Izaya, llevando su mano a su sien –Todo derecho, cinco cuadras y después a la izquierda, siga derecho esa calle hasta que encuentre un edifico de ocho plantas, ese edificio es –Vaya, Shizuo no recordaba que estaba tan cerca, es mas ni siquiera recodaba bien donde era, el simplemente llegaba siguiendo sus instintos, se estaba preguntando si realmente era un animal cuando el taxi paro.

–Izaya –miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que Izaya estaba profundamente dormido, desparramado, literalmente en los mullidos asientos del taxi, lo observo un rato sorprendido, nunca había visto a Izaya dormir, se veía inofensivo, si alguien lo viera así quien se podría imaginar que en realidad es un maldito bastardo aprovechado, se bajo del taxi, abrió la puerta donde Izaya dormía, primero dio unos pequeños golpes al rostro de Izaya, que solo fruncía el seño de vez en cuando, "¿Por qué rayos lo estoy tratando tan amablemente?" al pensar esto ¡Bang! Una brutal cachetada hizo que despertara Izaya encabronado.

– ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?! –Izaya se levanto rápidamente mirando hacia todas direcciones.

–Pfft… Hahaha ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? –Shizuo se rio descaradamente –Hijo de… sin no fuera por esta maldita pierna y por que deje la navaja en la casa de Shinra ya te hubier… –Izaya volvió a ser levantado por Shizuo, y fue sacado del taxi de nuevo en la maldita pose mas ñoña del planeta.

–Hmm… Hmm… –El taxista se aclaro la garganta tratando de obtener la atención de los chicos raros –Son 4 dólares –Shizuo trato de buscar en sus bolsillos, pero recordó que tenia a Izaya en sus brazos –lo tengo en mis pantalones-.

–Disculpe, ¿Cómo? –Shizuo se sintió avergonzado, pero si quería dinero tenia que sacarlo de su bolsillo y no podía –Le dije, que lo saque de mis pantalones –El taxista miro a Shizuo como si estuviera enfermo.

–Escuche señor, este hombre es un abusador sexual de los peores, mire como me tiene, me ha quebrado la pierna en un arranque de ira, ¡corra!, ¡corra lo mas lejos que pueda! –El taxista se subió rápidamente al auto y piso el acelerador, causando un terrible chirrido hasta que se veía a lo lejos una pequeña mancha, cuando desapareció, Izaya empezó a carcajearse como loco.

– ¡I!-¡ZA!-¡YA!-¡KUN! –La presión que Shizuo hacia para sostener a Izaya habían aumentado drásticamente.

– ¿Me deshice del tipo no? Es mas ni siquiera tuviste que pagar, ¿no es mejor así?–Izaya trataba de contener su risa en vano, esta era mas divertido que ser perseguido, sus expresiones eran mejores que la de cualquier otro ser humano, estos dos meses no serian tan extenuantes si tenia la presencia del monstruo, sin el se aburriría de nuevo y eso no le agradaba del todo, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Así que… ¿Cuál es el piso en el que vives? –Shizuo camino hacia la puerta de cristal, la abrió con la espalda y observo el elevador.

–En el sexto piso –Izaya se estaba cansando de ser cargado de una manera tan poco viril –¡Apresúrate de una maldita vez! –le encajo el codo en el abdomen asiento que Shizuo casi perdiera el equilibrio.

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo mierda se supone que presione el botón del elevador si estas ocupando todo el puto espacio cuando te cargo? –Izaya rodo los ojos y apretó el botón, en pocos segundos las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Subieron hasta el sexto piso rápidamente, habitación 104, Izaya intento sacar las llaves cuando recordó que las había dejado en su pantalón, si, este día era el peor de todos – ¡Abre de una maldita vez, carajo, me estoy cansando! – ¡JA! Cansado, dile eso a una persona que fue atropellado, golpeado y humillado mas de cinco veces en un día, pero no, claro, contento de que lo cargara la persona que mas odiaba, contento de tener un puto pie fracturado, no pues claro ¡feliz de la vida!

–No traigo las llaves –Carajo es todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

¡BANG! La puerta había sido violentamente tirada por una patada –Gracias por dejarme sin puerta, bien ahora dormiré tranquilo sabiendo que un maldito mafioso puede llegar a asesinarme mientras duermo –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras era llevado a su cuarto, el mismo abrió la puerta y entre cuando prendió la luz, fue arrojado a la cama.

–Voy a repararla –Dijo Shizuo dándole la espalda a Izaya –Te veo mañana maldito bastardo– levanto la mano como señal de despedida

–Espera, ¿Qué? –Cuando Izaya le había preguntado Shizuo ya se encontraba caminando silenciosamente por la sala, levanto la puerta como si nada y la volvió a colocar.

– ¿Qué carajo? –Izaya se acostó cómodamente en su cama todavía desconcertado, enserio ¿Qué carajos le paso a Shizuo?

* * *

¡Hola!

Soy yo de nuevo, se que no es habitual en izaya y shizuo no pelearse xD

pero cuando alguien esta tan cansado ni ganas de pelear tiene

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡estoy muy emocionada!

se que no son muchos, pero para mi eso es fascinante.

Muchas gracias y espero que continuen leyendo, lo hago con todo mi amor enserio xD

¡GRACIAS!


	4. Un monstruo por muletas

Capitulo 4

Un monstruo por muletas

* * *

Se despertó con una terrible jaqueca y con la pierna punzándole dolorosamente, tan cansado estaba que se durmió con el suéter puesto, se sentó suavemente en la cama ayudado solo por sus manos, miro a su pierna lastimada, después cambio su vista hacia la puerta que guiaba hacia el baño "mierda" pensó al mirar la ruta llena de obstáculos, dando pequeños empujones logro que su pierna enyesada tocara el suelo, con su pie sano y sus manos como apoyo estaba decidido a llegar a su destino, era ahora o nunca, su vida dependía de ello.

Brincando poco a poco doblando la rodilla para no golpear el yeso recién puesto se dio a la tarea, se agarro de la cajonera brincando con intensidad mientras miraba la puerta, se veía lejos pero llegaría a tiempo, en cada brinco susurraba maldiciendo su propia suerte, en el sexto brinco estaba planeando el asesinato de Shinra, cuando llego a la puerta estaba decidido que lo mejor era córtale el miembro a ambos en cubos para ser equitativo con ellos, abrió finalmente la puerta suspirando aliviado, agradecido de que su baño fuera un pequeño cuarto y cerro la puerta fuertemente.

Salió de un aprieto para buscarse otro, ahora el problema es que su departamento estaba totalmente distribuido para matarse en el intento si no tenias una maldita muleta, su departamento era espacioso, siempre le había agradado la distribución, pero ahora la odiaba, para ir a la sala tenía que bajar escaleras, la cocina estaba cerca de la sala, en su sala estaba el escritorio de su computadora y para su mala suerte el día anterior su secretaria había presentado su renuncia, no podía pedir comida por que el teléfono estaba abajo ¿A quien carajos se la había ocurrido dejar el teléfono de casa abajo? Ah, si a el.

Salió de su habitación e ideo el plan perfecto, bajar las escaleras sentado, esa era la opción más segura para su integridad física, se había sentado con dificultad a penas cuando.

¡PUM! Alguien había vuelto a tirar la puerta.

– ¿Cómo te sientes maldito bastardo? –Shizuo apareció con un cigarrillo en los labios y una bolsa de plástico en su mano izquierda, parado como si nada en la entrada.

–Me sentiría mejor si un jodido monstruo no hubiera tumbado mi puerta y entrado a mi casa –Izaya miraba con rencor su pobre puerta desfigurada –Al parecer estas mejor –Shizuo dejo la bolsa en el suelo para tomar el cigarrillo de sus labios, expulso un poco de humo, a continuación lo tiro y aplasto, quemando así la sagrada alfombra favorita de Izaya.

–Hijo de… –Izaya se encontraba apretando sus puños fuertemente, incluso casi asesina una vez a su empleada por tirar el café en la alfombra SU SAGRADA Y CARISIMA ALFOMBRA, pero tenia que venir un imbécil a quemarla con un puto cigarrillo.

– ¿Necesitas bajar? –Shizuo se aproximo a las escaleras.

– ¿Viniste aquí a molestar? –Estaba tan enojado que sus uñas ya habían atravesado la piel de sus palmas, pero de nada le servía pelear ahora.

–Eso no contesta mi pregunta –Shizuo había hablado con inusual paciencia y eso molestaba más a Izaya.

–Lárgate, no necesito la ayuda de un inútil como tu –Izaya se cruzo como pudo de piernas, sonrió coquetamente y con suaves movimientos con la mano lo corrió como a un perro – ¡Chu!, ¡Chu! Fuera –.

Shizuo se quito las gafas, estaba empezando a desesperarse, las aplasto con una mano intentando controlar su furia desbordante "calma Shizuo, calma" se repetía mentalmente como un mantra, subió las escaleras una a una tranquilamente, Izaya se arrastraba hacia atrás al ritmo de los paso de Shizuo, para cuando Shizuo las había subido todas Izaya casi se había arrastrado hasta la entrada de su habitación, Shizuo se inclino un poco, Izaya se ergio casi como un felino apunto de ser atacado, Shizuo había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa que solo duro unos segundos, en su mente vino la imagen mental de un gato apunto de arañarlo y la comparo con las reacciones de Izaya, el parecido era sorprendente.

–No ataco a personas indefensas, si es que a la gente como tú se le considere como a una persona –Diciendo esto tomo los brazos de Izaya y lo levanto brutamente pero con menos fuerza de lo que Izaya esperaba.

– ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? –Izaya reía con ironía mientras se dejaba cargar – ¿Estas tomando estupefacientes? O es que fuiste con un psicólogo y esta es tu terapia, por que si es así no pienso ayudarte con tus traumas de la adolescencia – se sostuvo del barandal de la escalera de metal –Mira no se lo que planeas, pero si es un asesinato deberías hacerlo mas rápido, por que no me trago tu amabilidad de mierda.

Shizuo señalo la bolsa que estaba en el suelo –Comida –Izaya miro perplejo a Shizuo – ¿Cómo? –.

Shizuo volvió a señalar la bolsa –Traigo comida –le dio la espalda a Izaya –Úsame como apoyo –Otra vez Izaya estaba mirando anonadado a Shizuo ¿Qué clase de sueño ridículo y grotesco es este?

– ¿Qué esperas? Úsame –Uh eso se escuchaba como una invitación tentadora, sonaba tan mal que no pudo evitar reírse.

– ¿Te estas entregando, Shizu-chan? –Shizuo volteo su rostro sin entender las palabras de Izaya –Nada, voltéate, no quiero ver tu fea cara –Shizuo volvió a mirar hacia al frente, dio un paso cuando sintió el peso de Izaya en su hombro.

–Bien, jodido esclavo, ahora camina –Shizuo sintió la necesidad de golpear a Izaya, pero recordó que por su culpa tenia la pierna partida en dos y desistió, bajaron las escaleras lentamente con Izaya golpeándolo como si fuera un caballo

– ¡Arre Shizu-chan, Arre! –Shizuo se imagino a Izaya asesinado de mil maneras solo para controlar su ira, ignorando su risilla molesta, caminaron hacia la cocina, Shizuo arrastro la silla e Izaya se sentó rápidamente.

No lo iba a aceptar delante de Shizuo, pero estaba totalmente hambriento y le daba pereza cocinar, muy en el fondo estaba agradecido de no tener que golpearse el trasero intentando bajar las escaleras, al fin y al cabo no parecía tan mal plan que Shizuo lo ayudara, es mas así tendría mas tiempo de torturarlo sin ser atacado.

La simple idea lo divertía, un Shizuo usado a su conveniencia era como un jugoso bistec en charola de plata para el, lo más maravilloso era que no habría daños colaterales a su físico, simplemente le chantajearía mostrándole la pierna y la culpa haría lo demás.

Una sonrisa traviesa broto de los labios de Izaya, asustando a Shizuo un poco, dejo la bolsa en la mesa esperando una respuesta de Izaya, pero Izaya estaba mirando a la nada como maniático ¿Qué clase de infortunios le esperarían? Solo Dios sabe que es lo que estaba tramando y con la expresión que sostenía no parecía nada bueno.

– ¡Izaya! –Shizuo golpeo la mesa para atraer su atención, Izaya dejo de sonreír, miro la mesa golpeada y después a Shizuo.

–Hijo de perra me vas a pagar todos los daños de los muebles con intereses –Shizuo metió sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón, dejando ver que le valía una mierda el comentario anterior – ¿Los platos? –Izaya señalo la tarja donde claramente se veían los platos escurridos.

–¡Shizuo, Izaya! –Genial, tenía que llegar el idiota de Shinra.

Shinra se sentó al lado de Izaya, mas emocionado de lo acostumbrado miro los platos que Shizuo había dejado en la mesa, el hecho de que Izaya y Shizuo comieran juntos le parecía totalmente una estupidez, de las cosas que menos se imaginaba esta era una de ellas y hoy se cumplía, pero lo que mas le sorprendía es que no se gritaban, no se estaban golpeando, ¡Izaya todavía respiraba!, no había nada mejor que esto ¡Por primera vez iba hablar con sus tres mejores amigos sin que se mataran el uno al otro!, escuchaba la canción de la alegría en su mente cuando la voz de Shizuo le hizo volver a la tierra.

– ¿A que viniste? –Shinra sonrió, metió la mano a la bolsa de su bata de ella saco unas llaves, una navaja, un celular y una caja de pastillas.

–Se les olvido esto –Shinra volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos, Shizuo dejo los palillos que estaba sosteniendo en la mesa, se sentó enfrente a los dos, saco de la bolsa dos pequeñas cajas de bento, cuando la abrió se sorprendieron al ver que se había molestado en ir a comprar el sushi ruso de salmón favorito de Izaya, incluso Shinra estaba sorprendido, los dos observaron a Shizuo ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

– ¿Qué? Es mi favorito –Shinra se temía lo peor, el conocía el sushi favorito de Izaya por que lo conocía muy bien, Shizuo jamás se había molestado en conocer a Izaya y ahora que se había roto la pierna tenían todo un mes para conocerse, sabia que Shizuo no lo dejaría tirado y que su culpa lo haría encargarse de Izaya, pero el problema estaba en que tal vez los dos fueran mas parecidos de lo que pensó, de repente llego a el la imagen mental de Izaya besando a Shizuo anunciando que serian pareja "¡Asco!" Shinra inmediatamente se deshizo de su imagen mental temiendo por su salud psicológica.

–Ese es el favorito de Izaya –Izaya sonrió tomando uno –Me conoces bien, Shinra –tanto le gustaba que no se molesto en tomar los palillos, comieron silenciosamente por un rato, Shizuo tomaba uno, Izaya otro, Shizuo comía rápidamente el suyo e Izaya hacia lo mismo los dos se miraban hostilmente, de repente el desayuno se había convertido en una competición, incluso Shinra parecía emocionarse, tanto que empezaba a contar los pedazos de sushi que llevaban cada uno.

–Izaya 4, Shizuo 5 –Shinra era el juez, la competición se volvía reñida, solo quedaban tres pedazos, los contrincantes tomaron uno al mismo tiempo, ahora solo quedaba un pedazo, si Shizuo lo tomaba era el vencedor, si Izaya lo tomaba habría un empate, la tensión aumento, Shinra miraba emocionado el pedazo de sushi sobrante, Izaya fue el primero en atacar, Shizuo golpeo su mano fuertemente, Izaya no se dejo vencer, no retiro la mano a pesar de el terrible golpe que acababa de recibir, tomo el sushi con toda su mano, eso era definitivamente asqueroso, pero a Shizuo no le importaba era perder o ganar y el lo haría. Tomo con fuerza la mano de Izaya que sujetaba el pedazo, se miraron con odio unos segundos, Izaya dio su mejor intento para que el sushi no se aplastara, se resistía a la enorme fuerza sobre humana de Shizuo, Shizuo aplasto mas fuerte su mano, Izaya no pudo mas y aplasto el sushi, se sentía asqueroso, los granos de arroz desbordaban de su mano, Shizuo levanto la mano de Izaya, la tomo esta vez de la muñeca y con una presión infernal Izaya aflojo la mano.

Izaya agrando los ojos cuando sintió que le estaban lamiendo la mano, Shinra miraba con horror a Shizuo que succionaba los pedazos de grano que estaban pegados, esto se estaba tornado raro, el concurso de comida se había tornado de un juego de enemigos a algo parecido a un juego erótico, bueno eso es lo que se sentía hasta que Izaya le dio un codazo en la cabeza.

–Eres una bestia asquerosa –sacudió su mano mirándola con asco.

–Por lo menos gane –Shizuo se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de haber ganado, sonreía con el pecho hinchado, tenia la palabra victoria en grabada en su rostro.

– ¡Tengo una idea! –Izaya y Shizuo voltearon a ver a su amigo – ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir en casa de Izaya mientras se recupera? –los dos miraron sin palabras a el medico el cual tenia las manos alzadas al aire, como si su idea fuera la mas brillante del universo.

– ¿Estas loco? –Shizuo miro a Izaya esperando su respuesta –Opino lo mismo –Shinra se acomodo los lentes.

–Tu secretaria renuncio ¿no es así? –Izaya se recargo un brazo en la mesa –Así es –Afirmo Izaya.

– ¿Entonces como vas a sobrevivir todo un mes tu solo con una pierna enyesada? –Shizuo se quedo callado un rato, si eso era cierto, Izaya estaba solo, el se había fracturado la pierna millones de veces y sabia lo complicado que era todo cuando de desplazarse se refiere.

–Préstame unas malditas muletas y me las veré yo solo –Izaya sonreía coquetamente como siempre, pero en realidad estaba un poco preocupado por dentro.

–Por lo menos, ¿sabes como te lavaras el cuerpo con ese yeso allí? –Shinra señalo su pierna –Dime como y lo sabré –Izaya de encogió de brazos.

–Shizuo –Shizuo contesto con un pequeño – ¿Hm? –Shinra volvía a acomodarse los lentes, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y poso su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas –Tú ya te has roto la pierna antes ¿no? –Shizuo afirmo moviendo su cabeza – ¡Caso resuelto, el te ayudara!-.

–No puedes decidirlo tu Shinra, esta es mi casa –La sonrisa mas rastrera y falsa de Izaya salía a flote –Pero yo te quitare el yeso –Izaya deshizo su sonrisa.

–Si yo vuelvo y veo que en las horas libres de Shizuo el no te esta cuidando tendrás que quitarte tu mismo el yeso –Izaya sonrió y se puso en la misma pose de Shinra –No hay problema-.

–Solo te recuerdo que si fallas en la fecha al quitártela y no la vuelves a enyesar pronto, corre el riesgo que tu pierna quede mal –Izaya chasqueo la lengua vencido – ¿Estas de acuerdo Shizuo? –Shizuo quedo en silencio un momento –Fue mi culpa, así que acepto mi responsabilidad-.

"Dios, dime que esto es una broma" Izaya poso su mano en la sien, estaba seguro que se iba a arrepentir de su desición.

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta vez tarde un poco mas por que es mas largo xD

Como veran Shinra es algo asi como nuestro cupido, un cupido que flechea a fuerzas.

para la estructura del departamento de Izaya me base en su oficina, ya que no se si es su departamento o solo su oficina asi que exprimi mi mente recordando mas o menos como era.

**Suzaku Namikaze y OriHarai: **¡Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios!sobre lo de los besos y los abrazos, bueno no es como si se quisieran mucho, primero que se quieran y ya despues viene lo bueno, recuerden que Izaya no se dejaria asi de facil, por mas Homosexual que se vea.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO Y SEGUIRLO!

se los agradesco mucho y espero seguir viendo Reviews en esta historia.

Lo hago con todo mi cariño y dedicación.


	5. El primer día de mierda

**Capitulo 5**

El primer día de mierda

* * *

Shinra se había ido, un silencio incomodo domino durante unos minutos, con un Izaya mirando a la nada y un Shizuo fumando, en todos esos años de conocerse jamás habían tenido que convivir, jamás se habían dado la tarea de conocerse, todo era "yo te odio, tu me odias, corre que te alcanzo" un ciclo infinito que ahora se rompía oficialmente en la cocina de un malherido Izaya.

– Oye –Shizuo salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Izaya, el cual ahora se veía serio, tan serio que sorprendió un poco a Shizuo.

–No tienes que hacerlo –Esas eran las palabras mas sinceras que habían salido de su boca en mucho tiempo, no era culpa de Shizuo, fue su culpa por no haberse fijado, pero claro nunca admitiría enfrente del rubio que la culpa era suya –Digo, no soportaría vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu –El encanto había desaparecido.

–Es mi culpa, así que lo hare –La tranquilidad con que lo había dicho Shizuo había asustado a Izaya un poco, Shizuo se levanto de la silla y la acomodo –Es hora de irme a trabajar ¿Hay algo en que quieras que te… –Las palabras amables no salían tan fácilmente de los labios de Shizuo.

– ¿Qué te? –La dificultad al decir algo relacionado con servir le fascinaba a Izaya, empezaba a sonreír maquiavélicamente, se cruzo de brazos esperando a que terminara la esperada frase.

–Que te… ayude –La pausa había sido muy larga, Izaya se saboreaba las palabras, las saboreaba plenamente, sabia que el odiaba decir eso, sabia que odiaba tener que decírselas a el, deseaba seguir disfrutando de ello pero había algo que realmente tenia que hacer, no estaría cómodo hasta hacerlo.

–Necesito un baño –Shizuo trago saliva, de todos los pedidos del mundo tenia que ser este, estaba bien con cargarlo, estaba bien con soportarlo, incluso ser golpeado estaba bien, pero verlo desnudo es otra cosa que…

–Obviamente no vas a ayudarme a tallarme, se lo que estas pensando bastardo pervertido –Shizuo suspiro aliviado.

–Dime como hago para que esta cosa de mierda no se moje –Izaya señalo el yeso –Simple solo lo cubres con plástico –Dijo Shizuo el cual miraba a los al redores en busca de algo – ¿Tienes alguna bolsa o algo parecido? –.

–Hay uno en ese cajón –Señalo uno de los cajones de la barrita que estaba al lado de la pequeña estufa, Shizuo inmediatamente camino hacia la barra, abrió el cajón y saco una caja que contenía un plástico que es usualmente para cubrir la comida, camino de nuevo hacia Izaya e inmediatamente se agacho la altura del yeso.

– ¿Qué carajos haces? –Shizuo miro hacia arriba, desde la perspectiva de Izaya se podía como un maldito cachorro haciéndole ojitos al amo y eso que Shizuo no es nada tierno, aun que también se veía un poco… un poco… si lo tomabas en otro sentido parecía que le iba a –Voy a envolverla en plástico, ¿no es obvio? –Bastante obvio para cualquiera menos para alguien tan malpensado como Orihaya Izaya, sabía por que lo iba a hacer pero malpensar esta en la naturaleza del ser retorcido que Izaya era.

Le envolvió la pierna rápidamente, con miles de capas de plástico, se notaba que no pensaba en la ecología, cargo a Izaya dispuesto a llevarlo al baño – ¡Ve, llévame a la tierra prometida esclavo! –Izaya señalo la segunda planta, a continuación se rio como idiota, Shizuo estaba empezando a preguntarse si Izaya realmente estaba cuerdo, pero ni siquiera tenia el derecho de preguntarse cuando el era un jodido loco que se la pasaba destrozando todo lo que había, así que desistió de pensar mucho en el caso, lo llevo hasta el baño que estaba al lado de su habitación, lo dejo en la tasa del baño, tomo una cubeta que estaba debajo del lavabo, la dejo debajo de la regadera volteada haciendo un pequeño banco improvisado, agradeció que tuviera un baño estilo occidental mientras levantaba a Izaya de nuevo y lo dejo en la cubeta.

–Tu haces el trabajo extra –Tomo el shampoo y el jabón de la repisa que tenia colgando de la regadera y se los lanzo, Izaya alcanzo el Shampoo, pero el jabón cayo cerca de él, miro el jabón con rabia y estirándose perezosamente lo recogió.

–Regreso a las 8 –Diciendo esto Shizuo salió del baño, cerro la puerta de este, camino hasta la salida, volvió a colocar la puerta de entrada en su lugar aun que ya no encajara del todo bien en el marco y se fue.

Las siguientes horas sin Shizuo fueron un desastre, con la conmoción a Izaya se le olvido meter la ropa limpia, jamás en sus 21 años de edad, ¡jamás! Había olvidado la ropa, estar con esa bestia le hacia perder la cordura y eso le molestaba, primero se fractura la pierna, después es cargado como nenita por su enemigo, luego le lamen la mano con sushi desparramado y ahora había tenido que brincar desnudo hasta su habitación.

Una vez cambiado con una camisa blanca sin estampados que le quedaba enorme y un short veraniego negro sencillo, se acostó en la cama, dejando la almohada mojada, encendió la pequeña televisión de plasma, cambio los canales indefinidamente hasta que encontró el noticiero, se rio de los mafiosos que habían encerrado, de los cuales había vendido información a la policía, después volvió a cambiar los canales hasta que encontró una película.

Cabe mencionar que Izaya era un aficionado a las películas clásicas, películas como el padrino, casa blanca, el rey león, lo que el viento se llevo, pulp fiction, el bueno, el malo y el feo, Kill bill y en el nombre de la rosa eran sus predilectas, observo por un momento la película hollywoodense de mala calidad, sus parpados empezaban a caer lentamente, tenia aun el control en la mano cuando el sonido de un tiroteo en la película lo arrullo y entonces Izaya se quedo dormido.

Se despertó a eso de las 6 sintiéndose un poco refriado, el maldito teléfono sonaba escandalosamente una y otra vez, pero ni loco iba a bajar las escaleras del infierno para contestar, deseo por un momento que Shizuo estuviera allí para cargarlo, pero después se autocorrigió a si mismo diciéndose que no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Las ultimas dos horas de aburrimiento se las paso viendo animes, se había visto el anime mas gay de deportes en el universo, en el que cada dos malditos segundos tenían que estar semi-desnudos o diciendo cosas homosexuales, el siguiente fue de un uniforme que hablaba, en realidad no le entendía mucho, solo veía mujeres y hombres semi-desnudos llenos de sangre así que solo lo vio por verlo, después se vio uno de unas chicas mágicas típico, su maratón continuo con un interesante anime de unas personas que vivían en un muro para resguardarse de los titanes.

Comió unos chocolates que tenía escondidos en una pequeña cajonera al lado de su cama la cual tenia encima una sencilla lámpara, contaba las horas, estaba desesperado, arto de estar en la cama y no hacer nada, le costaba admitirlo pero la idea de que Shizuo viviera allí por un tiempo no era tan mala, rodo por la cama intentado apaciguar su aburrimiento, busco en la cajonera su celular buscando alguien con quien "jugar", extrañamente no tenia ni una sola persona atractiva para su aburrimiento.

El número de Shizuo era lo único que se veía atrayente.

Se desistió de llamarlo o siquiera de mandarle un mensaje, eso intento, pero que Shizuo contestara una de sus llamadas era tentador, llamo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, giro para dejar que su cabeza colgara un poco fuera de la cama, esperando a que Shizuo contestara la llamada.

– ¿Que quieres cabrón? –La voz de un Shizuo molesto le fascino a Izaya, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que intuyera que era el, nunca había utilizado ese celular para llamarlo, es más, nunca había sentido la necesidad de llamarlo.

–Hola Shizu-chan, ¿Cómo sabias que era yo? –Shizuo entro a la tienda, tomo una pequeña canastilla y la coloco en su brazo –Tu eres el único que me joderia a esta hora –Camino hacia las bebidas, coloco cuatro latas de cerveza en la canastilla vacía.

– ¿Estas comprando la cena? –Shizuo escucho el tonito en burlón de Izaya, camino un poco mas apresurado por los pasillo hacia las cajas de bento preparados –Nada de bento preparado, esas porquerías me hacen daño –Shizuo refunfuño –Dígame ¿Qué es lo que quiere la princesita? –Izaya volvió a reírse burlonamente Shizuo sintió que iba a romper su decimoquinto celular.

–Así se habla Shizu-chan, tráeme comida, no porquería, nada de ramen instantáneo, nada de cajas de bento –El repertorio de comida seleccionado por Shizuo había sido descartado completamente por Izaya –Hazme un omelet –Shizuo apretó el celular fuertemente causando que unas pequeñas ranuras lo cubrieran

– ¿Acaso soy tu chef personal? –un pequeño silencio inusual en Izaya paso –Sí, creo que es obvio que cuando alguien se rompe una pierna no cocine ¿no crees? –Uh, la culpa llego a las entrañas de Shizuo.

Shizuo sostenía el celular fuertemente, atendiendo cada uno de los malditos antojitos de Izaya, quien mas que alguien que se fracturo la pierna, parecía embarazada caprichosa, para cuando termino de tomar cada caprichito de Izaya tenia la canasta llena de comida y su billetera vacia.

Volvió a tumbar la puerta puesto que no tenía las llaves de la puerta, pero luego recordó que solo la había dejado solo emparejado y que no había necesidad de tirarla.

–Te voy a cobrar la puerta, maldito bastardo –Izaya se encontraba sentado en las escaleras –Ahora, ven aquí y llévame a la cocina esclavo –Izaya se estaba aprovechando de la situación y eso estaba empezando a encabronar a Shizuo el cual dejo las bolsas en el suelo.

– ¿O acaso quieres que muera en el intento? –Alzo la pierna enyesada en el aire como estrategia de chantaje –Tsk… -De mala gana Shizuo camino hacia las escaleras, lo levanto, bajo las escaleras, lo llevo a la cocina, con el pie movió la silla y dejo sentado a Izaya.

Oh, sí, Izaya iba a disfrutar mucho de esto.

* * *

¡Hola!

se que este capitulo es un poco tediosos, pero es así para que vean lo que Izaya hace sin Shizuo xD

como veran ahora Izaya se va a aprobechar de la situacion

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los proximos capitulos las cosas seran mas rapidas e interesantes

¡Gracias por seguirla historia!

¡Con amor Funi-chan!


	6. Un pequeño gusano llamado simpatía

**Capitulo 6**

Un pequeño gusano llamado simpatía

* * *

Habían pasado casi una semana, una puta semana cumpliéndole caprichitos a Izaya, haciéndole el aseo, haciéndole la comida, una semana completa de cargarlo de un lado a otro, de servirle de secretaria, de contestar el teléfono, de dormir en el sillón, de lavarle la ropa, de ser molestado todo el jodido día en el celular, su bandeja de mensajes estaba llena de Izaya y para colmo Shinra se burlaba de él.

Shizuo se había convertido en la cenicienta personal de Izaya y lo peor es que el chantaje todavía funcionaba bien en el, se sentía culpable, pero eso ya eran chingaderas.

Hoy era su día libre, uno de esos días en los que bebería un poco, tomaría una siesta, comería sushi ruso, pero el problema es que estaba viviendo en la casa de Izaya y vivir en la casa de Izaya es un martirio, estaba apunto de tender la ropa recién lavada cuando escucho la puerta recién reparada abrirse.

– ¡Iza-chan! –Dos pequeñas gemelas había entrado al departamento, una de cabello castaño corto y sudadera negra, la otra tenia una trenza de lado, usaba lentes y su sudadera era la misma pero amarilla, al instante Shizuo supo que eran las hermanas menores de Izaya.

– ¡Shizuo-san! –La gemela de sudadera amarilla que por lo que recordaba Shizuo se llamaba Mairu corrió hacia Shizuo mientras que la gemela de la sudadera negra; Kururi caminaba tranquilamente.

– Shizuo-san, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Por fin estas saliendo con nuestro hermano? –Mairu la hermana menor sonrió ampliamente y Shizuo suspiro, esas bromitas no le gustaban nada.

– ¿Cómo esta Iza-chan? –Kururi miro hacia los dos lados buscando a su hermano –¿Quién les dijo?–Shizuo bajo la canasta de ropa que tenia que secar en el suelo.

– ¡Daaa! Shinra lo hizo, creo que es obvio–Shizuo mataria al imbecil de Shinra, si apenas podía con el maldito de Izaya, ahora tenia que soportar a sus hermanitas malcriadas, Shizuo suspiro cansado, desabrocho los tres primeros botones de su camisa ahora sin chaleco.

–Esta dormido y tiene una pierna fracturada–Por fin despues de un silencioso segundo Shizuo contesto la pregunta, Kururi camino hacia las escaleras seguida por Mairu.

–Entonces lo despertaremos –Diciendo esto Mairu empezó a subir las escaleras animadamente.

– ¡NO! –Shizuo conocía bien a esas gemelas, eran igual de malditas y listas que Izaya, si lo despertaban, tendría que lidiar con Izaya malhumorado y eso no era nada bueno, podría asesinarlo pero la culpa siempre impedía el acto, levanto a ambas gemelas de la sudadera y las regreso a la sala.

– ¡Shizuo-san!, ¡Bajame! –Mairu pataleaba con fuerza, Shizuo no las bajo, estaba más preocupado por su fin de semana que por el cabrón de Izaya, las iba a llevar fuera de la casa cuando una duda pasó por su mente.

– ¿Con quien viven? –Las hermanas habían dejado de patalear.

–Con nuestra abuela, ¿acaso no lo sabias? –Shizuo dejo a las hermanas en el suelo –Incluso Shinra sabe, nuestra mamá murió cuando teníamos 9 –Shizuo jamás se había interesado en Izaya, pero siempre había tenido una pregunta cada vez que lo veía, la duda era el porque de su comportamiento, el porque le encantaba dañar a los demás, las hermanas lo observaron en silencio, duraron así un segundo hasta que la mayor hablo.

– ¿Quieres saber? –Shizuo observo interesado a la menor, camino hacia el sillón y se sentó, invito a las gemelas a sentarse, las dos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba frente a Shizuo, a continuación el silencio se torno incomodo, hasta que una de las gemelas Orihara, Kururi empezó a relatarle suavemente la historia que su hermano y ellas compartían.

Orihara Izaya siempre había sido un chico inteligente, el jamás fue un niño común y corriente, y todos aquellos que vivan a su alrededor lo sabían, Izaya vivo una infancia tranquila hasta que los padres de Izaya se divorciaron justo después de que su madre hubiera tenido gemelas, el tenia solo 7 años cuando sucedió, sus padres trataron de ocultarlo pero como se menciono anteriormente Izaya era un niño listo, el día en que su padre se despidió Izaya sabia que jamás lo volvería a ver y así fue, pero a Izaya no le importaba mucho en realidad que su padre los hubiera abandonado, le causaba un poco de… diversión, le divertía por que el sabia que eso sucedería meses atrás.

Pero su madre no opinaba lo mismo, por las noches su madre sufría y lloraba, tan fuerte fue para ella el abandono de su esposo que se sumergió en la desesperación e inmediatamente cayo en una terrible depresión, tanta fue su amargura que intento suicidarse 10 veces, todas ellas sin éxito y en presencia del pequeño Izaya el cual no le sorprendió mucho, no le importaba realmente, empezó a desatender a sus hijas, con esto ellas quedaron al cuidado de Izaya, Izaya aprendió a cuidarlas e incluso eran demasiado consentidas por él razón por la cual ahora están desatadas, incluso Izaya admite que no puede controlarlas.

El tiempo paso e Izaya creció con una capacidad de retención sorprendente, el chico era un genio tanto así que fastidiaba los maestros, solo fue cuando tenia 10 años que Izaya empezó a notar su cualidad, el podía controlar a sus compañeros a su antojo, podía predecir sus movimientos, sus expresiones, amaba todo en si de ellos en general, incluso de sus maestros, todo ello le fascinaba y de pronto sintió que había descubierto la razón de su existencia.

Se divertía causando desastres en la escuela, siempre que había una pelea el era el que la empezaba y nadie lo notaba, Izaya conectaba pequeños hilos para después usar a las personas a su antojo, su mayor placer era hacer un caos, mirarlos de lejos, disfrutar viendo sus expresiones y no ser perjudicado por ello era su hobbie, incluso experimentaba con su madre de vez en cuando, la cual a pesar de los años, no había podido superar su depresión, pero su hijo no la ayudaba del todo, no es que la tratara mal, simplemente el problema existía en su legua que expulsaba veneno todo el tiempo, la madre de Izaya empezaba a ahogarse de tanto dolor y en su intento decimo cuarto los intentos habían dado frutos cuando Izaya cumplió dieciséis, su madre había muerto.

Izaya no lloro, nunca lloro, ni cuando su padre lo abandono, ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto, no lo lamentaba, no sentía nada, si eso era algo que no le perjudicaba no importaba, así de simple, la razón por la que siempre estaba solo era por esta, jamás procuraba por nadie entonces nadie procuraría por el.

Izaya y sus hermanas se fueron a vivir con su abuela, una dulce anciana que vivía sola, ella los trataba de maravilla, era una casa humilde y pequeña, pero sus hermanas eran bien cuidadas, lo único que le agradaba a Izaya de vivir allí era que sus hermanas estaban comodas y eso era lo único importante para él en ese momento.

Izaya entro a la preparatoria Raira, creía conocer todo, creía que no habría ni un solo ser humano del cual no conociera sus decisiones, hasta que lo conoció a él, el monstruo que odio cuando Shinra se lo presento por primera vez, sintió hostilidad desde el momento en que lo vio, sonrió divertido pensando lo entretenido que seria golpearlo, eso hizo, en pocos minutos de conocerse Izaya había cortado la camisa de Shizuo, corrió perseguido por este, corrió burlándose de él, y después de verlo tirado en el suelo, después de verlo atropellado por un camión de carga, con una herida sangrante que el mismo le había causado sintió un peligroso placer.

Izaya había decidido que jamás lo dejaría tranquilo, haría que se acordara de él a la fuerza, rasgaría cada parte de su cuerpo de ser necesario, quería que cada vez que viera las cicatrices recordara su nombre, un deseo oscuro y retorcido de posesión nublo su mente, llego a sus entrañas con un delicioso placer, Shizuo era ahora el desafortunado ser que Izaya eligió para liberar todo su sadismo.

Izaya tenía la edad de dieciocho años cuando empezó a entrar en el mundo de la información y con ello llego pronto a ser un vendedor de ella, su influencia creía de manera desmesurada, pronto hacia un imperio. Para cuando se gradúo Izaya tenia una casa y dinero, su trabajo era arriesgado por lo cual se alejo de sus hermanas para vivir solo, los apoya económicamente ahora.

Lo demás es algo que tú ya conoces.

Shizuo se encontraba pensativo, calmado, con una expresión neutra que las hermanas pocas veces veían cuando el tema relacionaba a Izaya.

– ¿Así que siempre esta solo, eh? –Las hermanas solo asintieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza, no es que Shizuo sintiera pena o compasión, Shizuo no era de ese tipo de persona, solo sentía una pequeña simpatía, una simpatía que pensó jamás tener que sentir por Izaya, entendía solo un poco lo que Izaya sentía, eran parecidos en algo, eran sobre protectores con sus hermanos, ambos eran unas malditas bestias, ambos estaban locos de atar y a ambos tenían el mismo gusto en cuanto a comida.

Una asquerosa sensación llego a Shizuo, había juzgado a Izaya en el momento en el que lo vio, aun que siguiera siendo un maldito cabrón, eso no cambiaria por nada del mundo, Izaya era un ser retorcido, pero estar solo siempre había sido para Shizuo el mayor problema, su mayor miedo siempre fue alejar a las personas que amaban por miedo a ser lastimadas, pero sus dudas se habían disipado cuando supo que él podía contar con Celty, con su hermano, incluso con el imbécil de Shinra, pero Izaya no tenia a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanas y la única persona con la que hablaba había renunciado.

Izaya no es bueno, eso lo sabía, incluso sus hermanas lo sabían, pero tampoco era Hitler, tenía su amabilidad de vez en cuando, tenia sus malos puntos que eran la mayoría, pero también tenía los buenos.

El problema de Shizuo es que es un sentimentalista, debajo de ese rostro serio y duro, había una amabilidad y dulzura que salían debes en cuando, era un tipo rudo, pero cuando se trataba de proteger, de ayudar, de escuchar, Shizuo era el mejor, Celty y su hermano son los únicos que conoce esa parte de él, Shizuo es un ser bastante pacifico si no lo irritas, ahora, Shizuo deseaba ayudar en algo, así como cuando ve a Celty en un lio, tenia la necesidad de ayudarlo, a pesar de que Izaya estaba demente, eso significaría que lo había perdonado y eso no era del todo cierto.

– Se que mi hermano te ha hecho mucho daño pero, ¿Lo ayudaras? –Kururi interrumpió los pensamientos de Shizuo – ¿Hmm…? –Shizuo volvió a la tierra y miro a los ojos a la pequeña.

–A Izaya –Mairu termino la frase de su hermana, Shizuo no sabia a muy bien a lo que se referían, pero ellas estaban allí, esperando una respuesta, poniendo la carita de una maldito cerdito apunto de ir a un matadero, Shizuo revolvió su cabello con ímpetu.

–Ah… bien, tratare de, bueno, llevarme bien con el –Las dos pequeñas sonrieron, Shizuo se rascaba la cabeza, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando cuando dijo eso?

–Bien, te lo agradecemos, la verdad es que nos preocupa que se vuelva loco, siempre tratamos de acercarnos a Iza-chan, pero no sabemos bien como –Shizuo se rio del comentario de Mairu, Izaya ya estaba loco de remate, las hermanas se levantaron dispuestas a irse pero antes miraron seriamente a Shizuo.

–Es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo? –Mairu alzo su mano para sellar el tratado, Shizuo tomo la pequeña mano de la chica fuertemente –Jamás dije que era una promesa –Shizuo soltó la mano de Mairu y esta hizo un pequeño puchero que divirtió a Shizuo, ambas caminaron hacia la puerta y con un ultimo movimiento de mano se despidieron de Shizuo sin ni siquiera ver a su hermano, pero sabían que estaba en buenas manos, cerraron la puerta con Shizuo mirándolas atentamente hasta que se perdió el sonido de sus pasos.

– ¿Promesa de que? –Izaya se había despertado y ahora se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

–Me hicieron prometer que no te matara, pero no te aseguro nada –Tomo un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa, saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones su mechero y encendió el cigarrillo.

–No deberías fumar enfrente de un enfermo –Izaya aun recordaba con rencor su sagrada alfombra quemada –Te fracturaste la pierna, no la puta nariz –Buen punto, Shizuo tomo una calada del cigarrillo, sintiendo así que el humo llenaba sus pulmones

–Shizu-chaan~ – Shizuo arrugo el cigarrillo, Izaya había usado un tono de voz melosa que hizo reventar sus nervios y de paso sus tímpanos –Hazme algo de comer, tengo hambre Shi-zu-chan~ -Izaya sabia que odiaba que le dijera su nombre de esa manera.

"¿Llevarse bien? ¡Mi trasero!" todo parecía indicar que Shizuo no mantendría la promesa.

* * *

¡Hola!

Se lo que piensan "¿a que horas los abrazos, besos y apapachos?" y "¿que rayos hacen las hermanitas de izaya alli?"xD

la cosa es que no es tan simple D: me enruede en el aprieto de que Shizuo tiene que empezar a confiar y apreciar de cierta forma a Izaya

La historia de Izaya jamas ah salido a la luz, ni siquiera en la novela, asi que yo le invente una, no es muy dramatica, es triste y sencilla como muchas historias de divorcios e hijos con problemas, me parecio mejor hacerlo asi por que no queria que Izaya fuera un martir por que Izaya no es asi

El es un hijo de perra insensible y todo el mundo lo sabe xD

y sobre el suguiente capitulo creo que saldra algo lento, pero actualizare pronto eso se los aseguro :3

MUCHAS GRACIAS


	7. Embriagados

**Capitulo 7**

Embriagados

* * *

Si, Shizuo lo haría, estaba determinado a escapar de las garras de Izaya aun que sea unas malditas horas del fin de semana, habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que el enemigo mortal de Shizuo se había roto la pierna, en esas dos semanas aprendió que Izaya era por excelencia un cabrón de primera.

Resulta que Izaya se la pasaba solo y la maldita secretaria no era la mejor persona con la cual interactuar, a Izaya no le preocupaban cosas tan triviales como la interacción social, pero, cuando Shizuo empezó a llenar el vacio del apartamento Izaya empezó a ponerse extrañamente irritante de una manera enfermisa, ahora no solo lo hacia trabajar como esclavo, si no que, ¡lo seguía a cualquier puto lado!, en el teléfono, en la casa del chico, incluso sus pensamientos estaban llenos de Izaya, era una jodida bacteria que le carcomía el cerebro, no hacia mas que preocuparse por él y Shizuo no era así, de seguro vivir en esa casa infernal le afectaba demasiado.

Tanta había sido la influencia de Izaya en Shizuo que cada vez que salía a comprar recordaba las comidas favoritas de Izaya y los ingredientes que no consumía, se sabia los gustos del maldito, sabia que tenia un lunar en forma de media luna en el hombro izquierdo, cosa que sabia por que Izaya a veces salía sin camisa de la regadera, sabia la película favorita del chico la cual era el rey león. Tanto le gustaba al hijo de perra que lo había incluso invitado a verla cuando Shizuo le dijo que nunca la había visto, Izaya le grito majadería y media, una de ellas fue "hijo de puta ignorante sin infancia" Shizuo que se arto del imbécil gritón, acepto con la condición de que se "callara la puta boca ¡carajo!", Izaya sonrió y le pido que le hiciera palomitas, tan exasperado estaba Shizuo que quemo las palomitas que eran de horno de microondas.

Con las palomitas recién hechas y no quemadas se sentó en la cama a poca distancia de Izaya, los cuales estaban matándose entre ellos hasta que la película empezó y absorbió la concentración de las dos personas que veían el monitor, Shizuo incluso ahora admite que valió la pena, tanto así le gusto que le conmovió al punto de soltar una pequeña lagrima escondida debajo de sus gafas de sol.

Pero la cuestión aquí es que tenía que escapar de los Iza-gérmenes (llamados así por el bastardo de Shinra el cual se seguía burlando de él cada vez que le contaba los insufribles sucesos con Izaya) para ello tenía un plan infalible que habían hecho entre él y Shinra, su plan consistía en los siguientes puntos:

Primer paso: En la comida de Izaya pondría un somnífero.

Segundo paso: Esperar a que el bastardo durmiera profundamente, Izaya normalmente tiene el sueño difícil, pero con el somnífero dormiría tranquilamente.

Tercer paso: Revisar que Izaya este bien dormido, una vez verificado el estado de este Shizuo se arreglaría correctamente, llamaría a su amigo de confianza y jefe a beber unos tragos para después tener un "rato amigable" con una linda chica.

Paso final: Salir y ¡A disfrutar se ah dicho!

El plan era tan sencillo que no podía fallar, Izaya se despertara tarde, Shizuo llegaría a la madrugada, jamás sospecharía que había salido y no tendría que preocuparse por nada.

¿Por qué simplemente no salía y ya?, la cosa no era tan fácil, si Shizuo se iba tendría que ser temprano, a eso de las ocho de la noche, Shizuo ya había intentado salir la semana pasada, pero concluyo con Izaya diciéndole que él podía salir plenamente, Shizuo se largaba contento hasta que volteo a ver a Izaya, el cual, volviendo a usar sus talentos actorales estaba en el suelo, extrañamente todo parecía gris a su alrededor y con una sonrisa triste lo miro, así como si mirará a alguien que lo había traicionado.

–Esta bien, ve, mientras yo me quedo aquí… solo… desamparado, con una pierna rota incapaz de salir a bailar y conocer una linda chica, pero esta bien Shizuo, esta bien, puedes irte… –La dramática actuación de Izaya provoco en Shizuo un pequeño remordimiento, a pesar de la sobre actuación de Izaya Shizuo se quedo en la casa, sin siquiera probar una deliciosa cerveza fría, un exquisito vodka o un embriagante tequila.

Pero todo cambiaria esta noche.

Shizuo ya había realizado el primer paso, dándole en un café la pastilla, eran las ocho como el había planeado cuando Izaya se fue a dormir, espero mas o menos diez minutos, después procedió a entrar a la habitación, verifico que estaba profundamente dormido, tan dormido que hasta la saliva salía de una de las comisuras de los labios de Izaya, cerro la puerta sonriendo triunfante, en menos de media hora estaba listo para salir y llamar a su amigo.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando escucho la voz de Izaya desde el segundo piso – ¿Estas por salir eh? ¿No es así, Shi-zu-chan? –La voz de Izaya se escuchaba amenazante y venenosa, ese tono de voz haría a cualquiera tener un escalofrió excepto a Shizuo ya que el era una bestia, Shizuo volteo lentamente hasta mirar a Izaya que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta coquetamente mientras sonreía de manera falsa y escalofriante, Shizuo estaba enojado, ¡¿Por qué el cabrón de Izaya le tenia que arruinarle los planes, chingado?!

–Eso no te incumbe –Mierda su plan se había arruinado.

–Si vas a salir a comprar una bebida, trae para mi –Shizuo miro a Izaya con el seño fruncido ¿Por qué carajos querría beber con el? –Usualmente no me agradan las bebidas embriagantes, pero bueno, usualmente no tengo compañía así que esta vez tomare un poco – ¡Auch!, el tono triste en el que Izaya le había hablado llego al corazón de pollo normalmente escondido dentro de Shizuo, Izaya sonreía por dentro, le encantaba arruinarle la salida a Shizuo, pero lo que mas le encantaba al hijo de perra era usar la culpa como medio de chantaje, si, que la bestia callera por el chantaje le encantaba.

– ¡No!, ¡Carajo! ¡Voy a salir a beber en un puto bar y punto! –Shizuo estaba tan irritado que juro que iba a subir esas escaleras y le partiría la madre.

–Yo, mismo saldría a comprarlas –Izaya volvió a sus técnicas actorales interrumpiendo el pequeño berrinche de Shizuo –Pero… mi pierna esta rota y no hay nadie mas que se digne a comprarme una cerveza –se abrazo a si mismo para agregarle el toque dramático, con una sobre actuada expresión de dolor.

Shizuo cayo otra vez en la trampa, se fue irritado no sin antes bajar al cabrón de Izaya en la sala, ahora se suponía que debería estar en un bar, con su amigo y una linda chica en sus brazos, ¡pero no!, estaba un una jodida tienda de 24 horas, comprando varios jodidos pack's de cerveza, un sobre de jodidas papas, que tendría que tomar en compañía del jodido cabrón de Izaya, su rostro estaba tan desfigurado por la ira que todas las personas huían de el, incluso el que cobraba estaba tan asustado que casi tira el lector de código de barras.

Entro a la casa azotando lo jodida puerta, aun maldiciendo a todo lo que tocara, a todo el que hablara, incluso a todo lo que se movía, estaba encabronado, enfadado, lleno de ira, rabia y rencor todo esto solo por que Izaya le había engatusado para que se quedara en su jodida casa, chingado quería divertirse un rato ¡QUERIA JODER, JODER! , dejo la cerveza en la mesita de sala con terrible estruendo y se arrojo, literalmente, al sillón que estaba enfrente de donde estaba Izaya.

Izaya tomo un cerveza divertido, Shizuo estaba enojado, estaba apunto de explotar y lo mejor es que no le podía hacer nada "¡HA, HA, HA! ¡Bendita sean las fracturas!" Izaya reía en sus adentros con plenitud mientras abría la lata y tomaba un pequeño sorbo, Shizuo tomo una lata y la bebió de un solo trago "GLUP, GLUP, GLUP" en un santiamén la cerveza término en el suelo, volviendo a manchar la sagrada alfombra tinta de Izaya.

–Hijo de… –Izaya apretó fuertemente la lata de cerveza –te lo voy a cobrar bastardo –Izaya empezaba a irritarse al ver como Shizuo tomaba otra y la volvía tirar al suelo.

– ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Por qué no te atreves mariquita? – ¡Uhh! Ese comentario hizo que a Izaya le arrasara la rabia contenida, Izaya se tomo de un trago la cerveza y la aventó a la pobre mesita de sala.

–A ver hijo de puta, si aquí hay alguien que hace puras mariconadas eres tu y tu puto hermano –Izaya lanzo su contraataque, Shizuo en vez de arrancarse a tirarle golpes a Izaya tomo otra cerveza, la abrió y se la tomo de nuevo de un solo trago, después la aplasto con la mano para tirarla en la mesita recién golpeada.

–Entonces veamos si me sigues el ritmo, cabrón –Shizuo tomo otra cerveza y repitió la acción hecha por Izaya –Con gusto –Respondió Izaya mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

Rápidamente caían las latas de cerveza, una tras otra mientras los dos deparaban rayos y centellas por sus ojos, con un ritmo suave al principio, hasta que después el ritmo se acelero rápidamente, las botellas caían y llenaban la mesita, "¡PAS, PUM!" solo se escuchaba el sonar de las botellas caer descuidadamente a la mesita, siguieron así hasta que las cervezas se terminaron, los dos se habían tomado solos tres paquetes de cervezas, las cuales contenían ocho latas cada una, los dos se tiraron a al sillón, obviamente embriagados por el exceso de alcohol.

–Ves… te dije que no podías aguantarme el ritmo… cabrón –Dijo un Shizuo ligeramente sonrosado, sonriendo de manera terrorífica, no parecía tan ebrio, pero estaba literalmente borracho.

–Sigo aquí imbécil –Izaya también sonreía de manera escalofriante, hablaba con fluidez pero sentía que la lengua se le estaba entumiendo.

–Se supone que ahora tendría que estar en un motel, con una mujer así, mira, así –Shizuo se levanto, Izaya volteo su cabeza lo miro perplejo y entonces Shizuo hizo el clásico movimiento de manos para referirse a una mujer curvilínea.

–Puff… –Izaya se tapo la boca esperando callar su risa pero no pudo contenerse –HAHAHAHAHAHA – se doblo y con sus brazos abrazo a sus estomago.

– ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿CON UNA MUJER?! HAHAHAHA ¡¿QUE VAS A HACER?! ¡¿DESTRUIRLE LA VAGINA?! HAHAHAHAHA –Izaya se reía tanto que fue a caer al suelo, Shizuo se levanto iracundamente del sillón, pateo la pobre ya antes abusada mesita de sala con fuerza sorprendente, tanto que solo fue detenida por el escritorio de Izaya, por que si no de seguro rompía la ventana y salía volando, Shizuo tomo a Izaya de la camisa y lo levanto aun riendo como desquiciado.

–Eh estado con mas mujeres que tú, bastardo –Shizuo acerco a Izaya a su rostro, este dejo de reír y le sonrió coquetamente – ¿A si?, entonces debes tener mucha experiencia ¿no? –Shizuo le sonrió pícaramente.

–Entonces demuéstralo –Izaya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, estaba incitándolo, sonriéndole coquetamente mientras el gorila monstruoso le tomaba de la camisa, en sus cinco sentidos ya le había golpeado y alejado, pero no, estaba extrañamente excitado por saber que haría el monstruo, sus ojos se cerraron de placer en el momento en que Shizuo tomo su cabello, lo jalo y le beso agresivamente, tanta fue la fuerza que sus dientes chocaron dolorosamente, pero no importo.

De pronto se encontraban en el suelo, primero Shizuo sobre Izaya, solo cortaron el contacto para respirar un poco, después Izaya se puso sobre Shizuo, lo golpeo contra el suelo cuando giro y volvió a besarlo con intensidad, sus lenguas bailaban agresivamente hasta que Shizuo corto el beso de nuevo, volvió a girar golpeando a Izaya contra el sillón, el besuqueo se había convertido en un duelo de besos, algunos con mordidas, otros con rasguños, Izaya se lastimaba el pie, pero no le importo, le importaba todo un carajo ahora, solo quería seguir besuqueándose con el monstruo que devoraba sus labios.

Shizuo le desgarro la camisa, joder, ya se estaban desnudando.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Voy a admitirlo, me costo mucho hacer este capitulo, no me venia nada a la mente, hasta que una retorcida parte mia llego y esto fue plasmado en el word, se que las deje con ganas, no prometo nada, no se si pongo mas alla de los besos, ademas ninguno de los malditos estos se dejarian dominar totalmente, se van a estar peleando por ser el dominante xD

Se que no les gusta que Shizuo lo ayude por lastima, en realidad no es tanto por lastima, le tiene algo de aprecio despues de convivir con el pero nunca lo aceptara de todos modos xD

Espero que les guste por que la verdad yo me diverti mucho haciendo este capitulo, no se que tan aterradora me veia en la pantalla sonriendo como maniaca mientras escribia, estoy segura que asuste a mas de dos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA!

Con mucho cariño Funi-chan!


	8. Las suposiciones de una Dullahan

**Capitulo 8**

Las suposiciones de una Dullahan no se toman a la ligera.

* * *

El verano estaba llegando a Ikebukuro, se podía sentir en el cálido viento que circulaba por el centro de la ciudad, un calor infernal azotaba duramente en las calles y el sol estaba en su pleno apogeo, perfecto para una salida a la playa, para un paseo por las pequeñas plazas o para un buen bronceado en el techo, como ahora mismo lo hacían Celty y Shinra en el pequeño balcón del departamento.

No podía ser mas que perfecto, un domingo en la mañana al lado de su hermosa Celty era el cielo para Shinra, sobre todo por que en esos días podía ver la hermosa piel blanquecina de la Dullahan en todo su esplendor, ella estaba allí, acostada con una hermosa blusa negra que escondía su esbelta figura, dejándote a la imaginación las bellas curvas que se asomaban por el escote, todo ello complementado con un pequeño bikini que enseñaba solo lo que debía enseñar, Shinra miraba de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba sin ningún toque de disimulo, tanto así que parecía que la baba se le caería en cualquier momento, vislumbraba en plenitud su figura solo para grabarla en su memoria para los días de invierno.

Estaba tan ensimismado hasta que Celty casi le golpea la nariz con el celular, alzándolo desesperadamente en busca de una respuesta – ¿Sabes como esta Shizuo?, ¿crees que Izaya siga vivo? –Shinra leyó rápidamente las preguntas de su amada frunciendo el seño por la anterior interrupción – ¡Claro que Izaya sigue vivo! Te sorprendería saber que Shizuo e Izaya se llevan de maravilla.

Celty quedo paralizada, ¿Izaya y Shizuo?, ¿Amigos después de solo dos semanas de vivir juntos? ¡Imposible, eso era totalmente improbable! Jamás pasaría algo así, ¿o sí?, miles de dudas llegaban a su mente mientras tecleaba rápidamente.

–Imposible, ¿Qué tal si Shizuo tramo todo esto para asesinar a Izaya? –Aparto su celular para teclear otra oración – ¡No! ¡Peor aun! ¡¿Qué tal si Izaya aprovecha la debilidad de Shizuo?! Shizuo es demasiado bondadoso para ser un chico rudo ¡Izaya se aprovechará! Tal vez en estos momentos Shizuo este durmiendo con los peces mientras nosotros disfrutamos de la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar –Celty dejo de teclear, parecía totalmente nerviosa, palideció, asustada tembló y se abrazo a si misma, después mientras sus dedos temblaban tecleo su mayor temor – ¿y si Izaya fue secuestrado por lo alienígenas?

–Hahahahaha –Shinra se carcajeo apretándose el estomago – ¿esa es la peor de las suposiciones para ti Celty? ¿Es una broma? –Celty estaba siendo totalmente seria, estaba preocupada por los dos hombres, Shinra suspiro dejando de sonreír, se acomodo nuevamente los lentes y se levanto de su cómoda silla de plástico.

–Esta bien, iré a visitarlos hoy –Celty se alegro, Shinra sabia por dentro que posiblemente estaba sonriendo aliviada, Shinra entro a la fresca sombra de su sala con Celty detrás, una vez adentro Celty lo abrazo.

–Gracias –Escribió ella.

–Es un placer –Contesto Shinra.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me disculpo por mi lenguaje salvaje el capitulo anterior, como notaran tiene pequeños mexicanismos, me deje llevar por la agresion y la emocion del momento, me adentre realmente a una pelea, asi que lo escribi con toda la intencion de ofender a ambos, me senti como las que hacen UHH en las pelas realmente me emocione y bueno salio un poco vulgar (grocero en realidad) en ese sentido xD

Decidi hacer este pequeño episodio por que el siguiente estará largo, muy largo y para no hacerles esperar les dejare picadas con esta pequeña y dulce escena romantica de Shinra y Celty, son mi pareja favorita despues de el ShIzaya claro esta

¡Agradesco con sinceridad todos sus comentarios! 3

¡Me sorprendi bastante al ver que tengo 8 follows y 2 favoritos!

muchas gracias por seguir mi primera historia, estoy emocionada y espero que sigan leyendola hasta el final

Con cariño Funi-chan 3


	9. No sabes lo que tienes

**Capitulo 9**

No sabes lo que tienes...

* * *

La pequeña sala de pronto estaba asfixiante, el calor en sus cuerpos aumentaba con cada beso voraz que se daban, luchando por dominarse el uno al otro al rodar por el suelo como si de una pelea se tratase, así fue hasta que un Izaya sonrojado y sin camisa quedo debajo de un Shizuo cabreado , le quito de un jalón el short veraniego, dejando ver el bulto que creía entre las piernas de Izaya, que desesperado destrozo la camisa de botones que rápidamente Shizuo se quito y así sin una capa de ropa que evitara contacto con su piel comenzó a clavar sus uñas con fuerza en su espalda, Shizuo soltó un pequeño gruñido, sin saber si era de placer o de dolor, volvió a besar desenfrenado los hinchados labios de Izaya introduciendo su lengua, succionando la boca del otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, Izaya ahogaba pequeños gemidos, se volvieron a separar para buscar el oxigeno faltante en sus pulmones, dejando un hilito de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, agitados suspiraban tratando de respirar con normalidad otra vez, pero era imposible, estaban excitados.

Izaya sonreía coquetamente cuando empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de Shizuo, que inmediatamente tiro a cualquier lugar, apretó brutalmente el miembro de la bestia salvaje sobre el pantalón haciendo que aquella se arqueara un poco, extasiado por la reacción de Shizuo, Izaya se acerco al cuello de este y empezó a morderlo, lamerlo, dejando sangrientos chupetones por todo el cuello, entonces Shizuo lo separo, empezó un lento recorrido saboreando primeramente los labios de Izaya, después lamio sus mejillas dejando un pequeño caminito por todo su recorrido, instintivamente bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños y rosados pezones que lo llamaban procedió a mordisquear uno sintiendo a Izaya temblar de placer, pegando sus caderas a las suyas, Izaya infiltro una inesperada mano dentro del pantalón de Shizuo, este se separo rápidamente del pezón que estaba atacando y lanzo un gruñido apaciguado a la fuerza pareciendo mas bien a un ronroneo, arqueo su espalda cuando la mano fría de marfil de Izaya apretó su hinchado amigo.

Aprovechando el momento Izaya volvió a dominar a Shizuo, sin nada de suavidad se giro para quedar otra vez encima de Shizuo el cual chasqueo la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído pero le daba igual, se estaba mareando de dar vueltas así que se dejo llevar por el cabrón caprichoso se sintió aturdido cuando Izaya saco la mano de su muy necesitada hombría para proceder a desabrochar el pantalón, bajar la bragueta y tocar esa parte sensible con deseo, todo parecía que tenia dominado a Shizuo cuando unas nauseas se apoderaron de él, por instinto llevo una de sus manos a su boca, se aparto rápidamente de Shizuo, el cual lo tomo del brazo.

– ¿A donde crees que vas dejándome así cabrón? –Entonces un terrible e inconfundible sonido se escucho desde el fondo de la garganta de Izaya dejando ver a el excitado hombre que estaba todavía acostado en el suelo la razón por la cual Izaya trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas; estaba apunto de vomitar y el jodido baño estaba arriba.

Rápidamente Shizuo se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose un poco por el efecto del alcohol aun en sus venas, levanto con facilidad a Izaya que con toda su voluntad evitaba ensuciar su sagrada alfombra, corrió literalmente hacia el baño subiendo las escaleras torpemente, ¡Bang! abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada, como si se tratase de un bombero en un rescate, después abrió la otra jodida puerta de la misma manera dramática, una vez dentro del baño dejo en el suelo a Izaya el cual apenas llego acerco la cabeza a la taza empezó a vomitar.

– ¡Tu! –Izaya saco la cabeza del retrete por un segundo, mirando con rabia al rubio que solo lo observaba desde lejos con los brazos desnudos cruzados –maldito bastar… ¡Guak! –Izaya volvió a meter la cabeza en el retrete, haciendo desagradables sonidos.

–Yo no fui el jodido cabrón que estaba dando vueltas en la alfombra semidesnudo, ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió dar vueltas ebrio? ¿Eh, cabrón? –Shizuo se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido, los efectos del alcohol empezaban a dejar su nublada cabeza que empezaba a razonar lo que iba a hacer, iba a tener relaciones con el maldito de Izaya y eso lo estaba matando por dentro, no es por que se sentía arrepentido, pudo haberse dicho que era por que estaba embriagado pero aun podía razonar, no tenia excusas para lo que estaba apunto de hacer y en realidad le había encantado, no le hubiese importado despertar desnudo al lado de Izaya, no le hubiese importado tener que aguantar sus quejas, su navaja ni los estúpidos golpes que seguramente recibiría, ese era el puto problema.

Le habría gustado continuar, le habría gustado tenerlo gimiendo en sus brazos, pronunciando su nombre mientras le rasgaba dolorosamente la espalda y eso lo estaba jodiendo.

Izaya después de unos minutos que Shizuo tomo para intensas reflexiones se irguió hacia atrás sintiéndose del asco, entre cansado, furioso, aturdido además de que tenía un desagradable sabor impregnado en su boca.

–Por eso odio el alcohol –Sonrió con ironía recordando que esa era la razón por la que jamás asistía a las invitaciones de Dotacchin de ir a tomar unos tragos.

Izaya realmente odia los estupefacientes, eran un buen método para sacar información, pero por la misma razón que las utilizaba en otras personas el no las consumía, por que le hacían actuar como un pendejo y esta era una de esas situaciones, se sentía estúpido, pero lo peor de todo es que no sentía repugnancia hacia Shizuo, no, al contrario, una fuerza mas poderosa que su razonamiento llamada con el nombre de "instinto" había atacado en él, de una forma que nunca antes se había manifestado. Había "copulado" con chicas cuando era joven pero además de la reacción normal de un cuerpo humano no había sentido nada de las magnitudes que había sentido con el gorila que ahora tenia por ayudante, se había dejado llevar por el placer carnal que nunca le había interesado, actuando como un salvaje justo como Shizuo lo hacia y es por todo eso que lo odiaba, Shizuo sacaba la peor parte de Izaya, sentimientos que nadie jamás había causado en él Shizuo los causaba, tanto así que el cauteloso, silencioso, impenetrable e indescifrable Izaya caía a merced de Shizuo, se habría dejado joder y él lo sabía, se había roto la pierna solo por verlo a él y lo sabía.

Necesitaba de Shizuo para no sentirse monótono y lo sabía, joder si que lo sabía.

Sabía que realmente no lo odiaba del todo, pero la negación aun tapaba sus ojos, no iba a aceptar que el monstruo lo hacia sentir bien, no iba a aceptar que la habría gustado continuar, no iba a aceptar que estaba pensando como niñita enamorada, no iba aceptar que tal vez era gay, pero sobre todo no iba a aceptar que le gustaría tenerle de esclavo toda su vida, sin importarle romperse la pierna dos o tres veces mas, sin importarle si tenia que cortarse las jodidas piernas como la puta de Susana para quedarse con el maldito monstruo solo para ver como lo trataba de lo lindo, solo para que le cumpliera sus caprichos.

Izaya se dejo caer en el frio suelo, se obstruyo la vista con el brazo, solo para no ver el protagonista de sus pensamientos y sus jaquecas, suspiro sonoramente tratando de que el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro no actuara otra vez tratando así de pensar en cosas como guerra y destrucción.

– ¿Ya terminaste? –Shizuo se acerco a Izaya, aun cruzado de brazos, con una inesperada paciencia en su voz que pocas veces se podía escuchar, pero que ahora trataba de utilizar aun que fuera fingido para tratar con Izaya.

– ¿Tu que crees? –Aun en un deplorable la lengua de Izaya seguía ponzoñosa, sarcástico hasta en los momentos mas ridículos, con dificultad alcanzo el papel higiénico y se limpio algunos rastros de vomito.

Shizuo suspiro, cansado de la actitud de Izaya, tomo con la delicadeza de un camión de carga a Izaya por los brazos, lo tomo de la cintura y brutamente lo acomodo en sus brazos, todo esto con un Izaya mirándole con rabia, quería tirar a Izaya al suelo y después golpearlo pero no podía, por primera vez le hizo gracia la mirada que parecería amenazante a cualquiera pero para Shizuo era como un berrinche caprichoso del cabrón al que tenia en los brazos, era una sensación extraña pero satisfactoria, ¿Cuántas personas verían al cabrón en esta forma?, era obvio que ninguna, sonrió suavemente, de manera siniestra.

– ¿Que es lo que te divierte Shizu-chan? –Izaya cambio su expresión a una sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa coqueta y siniestra que cuando veías en el rostro de Izaya ya te esperabas un mundo de dolor, pesar e interminable sufrimiento, pero aun así Shizuo no contesto, lo tiro sin ningún cuidado a la cama, se sentó a su lado y se acostó en las mullidas cobijas blancas.

– ¡¿QUE CARAJOS?! –Izaya volteo a ver sorprendido a Shizuo el cual cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos –Estoy arto de dormir en tu puto sillón, si no quieres que te mate por falta de sueño consígueme un futón –Shizuo hizo hacia atrás sus brazos, utilizándolos como una almohada, Izaya estaba por tirarlo de la cama, pero estaba cansado y no se iba a matar la espalda para mover un monstruo pesado y ruidoso.

–No me esperaba intrusos –suspiro molesto e imito al rubio que tenia a su lado –Eres una jodida piedra en el puto yeso.

Estaban tan cansados que ninguno de los dos siguió con sus disputas normales, ambos hombres estaban perdiendo lentamente la conciencia, cayendo suavemente a los brazos de Morfeo y así sin más que agregar a la conversación terminaron profundamente dormidos.

El primero en despertar esa desastrosa mañana fue Izaya, sus ojos estaban pegados, se sentían pesados como si un candado estuviera cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, termino abriéndolos despacio, bostezando perezosamente, tomo su celular de la cajonera al lado de su cama y miro la hora, era demasiado temprano, le dolía la pierna a mares, sentía la cabeza explotar, giro por el colchón hasta que sintió que una confortable masa caliente y suave que obstruía su viaje en busca de una posición mas placentera, giro sus rostro aun somnoliento para encontrarse con un hombre rubio, con una expresión de paz en sus sueños, lo que antes era un rostro contraído de furia, se había convertido en el rostro de un hermoso y pacifico monstruo atrapante que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Izaya miro perplejo el dulce rostro de Shizuo, ¿Se podía ver así de inocente dormido? Menuda porquería, se giro por completo y con su pie sano golpeo al bastardo que acaparaba la mayor parte de su cama matrimonial, lo pateo con fuerza en las costillas haciendo que el pobre Shizuo que viajaban en el tren de los sueños callera de la cama con un estruendo infernal. Después de la golpiza que se dio en el cráneo Shizuo fue capaz de despertarse, su rostro que antes parecía angelical volvía a estar desfigurado (ahora por el dolor más que nada).

–No seas perezoso y tráeme el desayuno Shizu-chan –Ahora Izaya le hablaba desde arriba a con superioridad a Shizuo, que aun sobándose la cabeza respondió amablemente: –Que lo haga tu puta madre, cabrón –Izaya gateo hasta la orilla de la cama en la que se situaba Shizuo mientras sonreía con maldad.

–Lo haría si estuviera viva, pero como ahora eres la ama de casa de este lugar, es tu deber como esclavo cumplirme mis caprichos –Shizuo estaba a punto de protestar cuando Izaya seductoramente apretó sus labios con unos de sus largos y fríos dedos –Shh…, nada de peros Shizuo-chan ¿Quién se rompió la pierna por culpa de un jodido monstruo con fuerza sobre humana? Obviamente no eres tú, maldito bastardo.

–Ya cállate, si sigues con tus días de regla voy a largarme y te la arreglas tu solo, maldito manipulador –Un silencio incomodo duro unos segundos, hasta que Shizuo se paro en seco y continuo con su discurso – ¡Comerás cuando yo cocine y cuando yo quiera que lo hagas por que simplemente me da la puta gana, si quisiera ya te dejaría morir en esa malditas escaleras, pero en vez de eso te estoy cuidando maldito cabrón! –Vociferó.

Un silencio incomodo se impuso durante varios minutos, con los dos mirándose fijamente con desprecio, sosteniéndose la mirada en desafiándose –… Pfft… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –Shizuo observo a Izaya doblándose de la risa como si fuera un demente.

– ¡Que cursilerías dices Shizu-chan! –Ahora realmente se estaba preocupando por la salud mental de Izaya –"¡Comerás cuando yo cocine y cuando yo quiera que lo hagas por que simplemente me da la puta gana, si quisiera ya te dejaría morir en esa malditas escaleras, pero en vez de eso te estoy cuidando maldito cabrón!" – Imito el tono de voz grave de Shizuo llevándose una mano al corazón con gran exageración –HAHAHAHAHA, suena a confesión de novela BL.

Shizuo aun no comprendía realmente el por que se burlaba hasta que rememoro su frase unas cinco veces "si quisiera ya te dejaría morir en las escaleras, pero en vez de eso te estoy cuidando maldito cabrón" hizo eco en su mente, había confesado sin querer que se preocupaba por el jodido manipulador de Izaya, que no se merecía para nada su puto esfuerzo, pero allí estaba, aguantando los caprichos del manipulador que siempre le causaba problemas, se maldijo por lo bajo, viendo aun como se retorcía en la cama el pelinegro odioso, enserio que merecía un jodido golpe.

–HAHAHAHAHAHA… espera, espera –Izaya se puso de rodillas en el colchón y se sujeto el estomago tratando de contener su risa. –Creo que voy a vomitar arcoíris y corazones –Shizuo empezaba a irritarse, siguió maldiciendo su suerte cuando golpeo la puerta con el pie.

–Vamos Shizu-chan, no puedes ser tan patético, ¿o si? –Izaya observaba aun desde la cama como Shizuo se marchaba sin decir ni una sola palabra obscena, se acostó en la cama tranquilamente aun con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, molestar al monstruo era su deleite, sentir que caía a sus pies era un placer mas allá de lo esperado, domesticar a el feroz Shizuo hizo que en su estomago hubiera un revuelo de magnitudes indefinidas.

Unos cuantos minutos después de una pierna enredada en plástico y un baño mas que extremo Izaya salió de su recamara con la típica camisa negra un short negro de Shinra estampado con ridículas flores que realmente detestaba, pero no tenia planeado romperse la pierna.

Bajo expectante del delicioso desayuno que Shizuo seguramente en medio de maldiciones y protestas, lo había dejado ya en la mesa, esperando por su llegada. Bajo feliz mente solo para encontrarse con un silencio y un orden que había desaparecido justo en el momento en que Shizuo llego a su morada, el juego de sala estaba en su sitio, sin ninguna señal del enfrentamiento candente que sufrió no hace muchas horas, se golpeo mentalmente para guardar el recuerdo del "pequeño accidente", trato de evitar que las sensaciones placenteras salieran a flote, estuvo esforzándose arduamente en no demostrarlo hasta que vio Shizuo, que ahora se ponía las gafas de sol y abría la puerta principal.

– ¿A dónde vas, Shizu-chan? –Izaya pregunto maliciosamente, era el día de descanso de Shizuo, por lo tanto no tenia derecho a salir, tenia que cuidarlo todo el día y si tenia que usar la culpa como arma mortal lo haría, solo para arruinarle los planes a Shizuo.

Shizuo en cambio lo miro con una tranquilidad inquietante para Izaya y con un suspiro antes de acomodarse bien las gafas dio sus explicaciones; –Dije que si seguías con tus cambios de humor me iba a largar –Izaya lo miraba sin alteraciones en su rostro malicioso, Shizuo dio una pequeña pausa y continuo –Y soy un hombre de palabra, arréglatelas tu solo cabrón.

De acuerdo eso era inesperado, Shizuo partió sin ninguna otra explicación, dejando tras su partida el eco de la puerta al cerrase, Izaya quedo pasmado en el pasamanos de las escaleras, Shizuo realmente era un ser indescifrable, pero lo peor es que entre cuando la presencia de Shizuo desapareció, dejo un vacio en el frio departamento y de pronto parecía que las paredes se quedaban sin vida.

Bajo incómodamente las escaleras a sentadas, sintiendo el frio metal dolorosamente en sus partes traseras, exitosamente brinco con dificultad hasta la cocina, con el pie enyesado hacia arriba para no golpearlo, casi cae al intentar sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa pero al final pudo sentarse a pesar de las dificultades, después poso su vista al plato que estaba frente a el, frunció el seño al ver el plato perfectamente bien distribuido, con pinta de ser hecho por una madre cariñosa, el desayuno consistía en un rollo de huevo esponjoso, salchichas cortadas infantilmente en forma de pulpo un plato de arroz a su lado con los palillos colocados en horizontal sobre este, pensar que un orangután había hecho el platillo le dio gracia, parecía hecho con cariño pero Izaya sabia que Shizuo lo hacia por pura costumbre, su madre le había enseñado de esa forma y de esa forma lo hacia, por que esa era la forma a la que su hermano le gustaba, causaba risa saber que el rudo y feroz Shizuo era tan bueno en la cocina que parecía una broma, Shizuo siempre estaba lleno de sorpresas que Izaya nunca hubiese imaginado.

Comió el suave y delicioso huevo sin ganas, de nuevo Shizuo lo hacia sentir cosas que Izaya era incapaz por que era como si fuese de hielo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo le sorprendió, culpa.

Culpa en su más puro estado, mesclado con una soledad que pensó que jamás sentiría en su vida, a cada bocado solo sentía vacio.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento enserio haber tardado tanto en actualizar, aqui les dejo la continuacion del salseo xD

si hay algo que no les agrade abucheenme y tirenme por un risco por favor.

Se que hice a Izaya muy nena pero tiene que aprender que Shizuo no es su esclavo, que si no lo trata decentemente y empieza a darce cuenta de que no lo odia como cree hacerlo y que debe tratar de mantener una "amistad" (apesar de que es algo parecido) lo perdera y yo se que ustedes no quieren eso xD

YA era hora de que Shizuo diera el "hasta aqui" de los abusos de Izaya, es mas bien para que sufra un poco un Izaya suplicante pero no de manera gay pero ¡con orgullo! diciendole a su modo rastrero y maldito que regrese es para mi un sueño que estoy apunto de hacer realidad ¡muahahahaha!

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia loca.

¡Con cariño Funi-chan!


	10. A través de la bestia

**Capitulo 10**

A través de la bestia

* * *

Todos saben que en Ikebukuro cosas sobrenaturales suceden todos los días delante de sus ojos, cosas que asombrosas que jamás pensaban vislumbrar, muchas de estas extrañas pero sin duda increíbles cosas habitan en la metrópoli, Shizuo era una de ellas, Izaya era otra de ellas, la ciudad esta llena de exquisitas casualidades, situaciones que parecieran ser simples, pero todas se conectan una tras otra, como los pensamientos que ambos fenómenos tenían en su mente, tratando de definir sus sentimientos; uno viendo una simple película violenta en la soledad de su habitación; otro simplemente caminando sin rumbo por las calles transitadas de esta enorme ciudad. Nadie se lo imaginaria, nadie pensaría que dos seres tan distintos se atrajeran de esa forma, que sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados, que estuvieran unidos por un lazo que parecía no ser lo que ellos pensaban, pero nadie se sorprendería que en esta enorme ciudad, ellos se juntaran para vivir juntos como algo mas que enemigos.

Todos menos Celty, que ahora observaba asombrada a su mejor amigo caminar sin que notara su presencia como siempre cuando se encontraban, sin la notable ceja que se fruncía mostrando que estaba alerta a cualquier ataque, cosa que con los años había acostumbrado a hacer. Pero ahora parecía perdido en un profundo estado de meditación, Celty apostaba que debajo de las gafas de Shizuo, sus ojos expresaban duda y pesar, todo ello le dio un pequeño golpe en su corazón, si es que el corazón de una Dullahan pueda latir de esa forma, paro su moto en un lugar cercano y se atrevió a interrumpir la caminata lenta de Shizuo manteniendo una de sus delicadas manos en su espalda, Shizuo volteo a mirarla un poco sorprendido, pero poco después una sonrisa amable broto de los labios de Shizuo, tan amable que la gente alrededor casi muere de un infarto.

– ¡Celty!, ¿Cómo has estado? –Shizuo retiro sus gafas de sol y Celty retiro su mano de los hombros de Shizuo.

Después de un saludo cálido entre los dos, caminaron sin decir ni una sola palabras hasta el parque en el cual solían reunirse a hablar de vez en cuando, una vez dejando la moto en un lugar seguro y cercano se sentaron en las frías escaleras de piedra, mientras veían los arboles de cerezo, un silencio agradable reino entre ellos, el único sonido que habitaba era el de un cigarro encendiéndose entre los labios de Shizuo.

Celty saco su celular de la manga, escribió rápidamente y le alzo el celular cerca del rostro de Shizuo –Entonces, ¿algo sucedió? –empezó a leer este.

–No –Tomo una calada de su cigarrillo almacenando el humo en sus pulmones, Celty volteo su "rostro" si realmente lo tuviera Shizuo estaba seguro que le veía con el seño fruncido de manera maternal, diciendo claramente en sus facciones "no te creo", expulso el humo como si fuera mas bien un suspiro, se llevo una de sus manos a su sien y la masajeo suavemente.

Shizuo estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Celty tecleo, cuando levanto de nuevo su rostro casi se golpea con el celular, lo que leyó le dejo atontado – ¿Tiene que ver con Izaya? – Celty había dado justo en el blanco.

–Tsk… ¿Shinra te conto algo? –Shizuo se pasó la mano por los cabellos con el ceño fruncido.

–Solo un poco, ¿entonces que sucedió? –Shizuo volvió a tomar su cigarrillo, preparándose mentalmente para lo que contaría, se sintió avergonzado, tanto así que sentía su pecho pesado, tanto así que el humo casi le arrebataba la respiración, hasta que abrió su boca solo un poco y el humo escapo de sus pulmones hasta que volvió a respirar con regularidad.

–Izaya me esta asfixiando –Celty quedo estática por unos segundos hasta que escribió con rapidez – ¡¿A que rayos te refieres con asfixiando?! –Volvió a acercar su celular para escribir con manos temblorosas – ¡¿Te ha estado maltratando?! ¡¿Te paso algo malo?!

Shizuo sonrió ante la actitud neurótica de Celty, soltó una pequeña carcajada y procedió a aclarar las dudas de Celty –No tan literal, es solo que ese cabrón… –dio una pequeña pausa ante la mirada curiosa de Celty –Izaya… –Corrigió –Me tiene atrapado, me esta jodiendo, es como una lombriz que se como mi cerebro ¿entiendes? –Hizo de nuevo una pausa pero al no tener una contestación prosiguió –Solo puedo pensar en el malnacido cabrón, es como si en una puta semana ya lo conociera de toda la vida, se me sus jodidos gustos, conozco su historia de mierda, conozco su película favorita, su color favorito, conozco a sus hermanas, si no fuera por que el hijo de perra es un controlador podría decir que es… –Shizuo callo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, un silencio incomodo nació entre los dos, el pequeño comentario terminaría con "tierno" cosa que Izaya no era ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

–No puedo creer que voy a decir esto –Celty escribió aprovechando la pausa de Shizuo –Tal vez… podría ser que –se sintió un poco incomoda ante la mirada seria de Shizuo –Después de dos semanas, tal vez –escribía con tan poca claridad que Shizuo frunció el seño con clara molestia –le has ganado un poco de… simpatía.

– ¿Simpatía…, eh? –Shizuo apago su ya consumido tabaco, duro un tiempo pensando – ¿Yo?, ¿amigo del cabrón de Izaya?, dudo que sobrevivamos a eso –sonrió con ironía –le dije que me largaría si seguía con sus caprichos y entonces escape –Tomo otro cigarrillo y con impaciencia lo encendió con su mechero.

Celty quedo un poco pasmada, Shizuo escapo de Izaya, vaya esa ciudad estaba volviéndose loca, esperaba que la teoría de Shinra fuera solo una desquiciada y desagradable mentira, pero las cosas que Shinra predecía estaban tomando curso, Shizuo e Izaya eran como imanes, odiaba la idea, pero no estaba tan alocada como ella pensaba que era. –Entonces escapaste de Izaya –Escribió mas como una afirmación, no esperaba respuestas del rubio – ¿No haces eso cada vez que tienes miedo de dañar a alguien? –Shizuo releyó unas cinco veces la pregunta, joder Celty lo conocía muy bien, pero si tenia miedo ¿de que era?, ¿de hacer amistad con Izaya?, ¿de dañarlo?, joder no, Izaya no era una mariquita de cristal, le daba igual si lo dañaba, ¿de que escapaba?, ¿de que tenia miedo?

"De quererlo", joder la respuesta estaba quemándole el cerebro, le estaba martillando las entrañas, no, no, no, ¡MIERDA NO!, como iba a querer a un manipulador, violento, chillón, cabezón, bastardo, malhumorado, terco, solitario, estúpido, tierno, inútil, débil, grotesco, problemático y desquiciado hombre, además de que era una terrible desventaja para el, si llegaba a quererlo joder no iba a ser correspondido, ¿Como había pasado?, ¿Como es que llego a sentir algo?, eso es estúpido, el es hombre, Izaya es un jodido hombre, tiene esa cosa colgando allí, el también es hombre, no estaba en contra de la homosexualidad, pero no era gay, ¿o lo era?, debió haber sido el maldito alcohol en sus venas pero no lo fue, quería dormir a su lado esa noche y puso una excusa de lo mas ridícula, le había dicho que le preocupaba y ahora estaba jodido, realmente jodido.

¡Imposible!, ¡Simplemente imposible! Solo habían pasado dos semanas, es imposible querer a alguien en dos semanas, era imposible darse cuenta de que el bastardo solitario podía ser alguien totalmente diferente en dos semanas, imposible, improbable, eso no podía ser verdad, si eso pasaba en dos semanas no quería ni pensar que ocurriría en un mes o dos, dos semanas había bastado para besarlo, dos semanas habían bastado para que sintiera atracción sexual por el cabrón, ¿Cómo es que no iba a tener miedo si en dos jodidas semanas podía sentir tantas cosas?

No iba a volver, no iba a ir a tantear su casi inexistente suerte. No, no lo iba a hacer, se olvidaría de las dos semanas vividas con Izaya, así de simple, igual se puede cuidar solo, es un jodido cabrón que se las puede arreglar solas, además de que sus caprichos le tenían hasta el tuétano, pero aun así no le molestaba cumplirlos, solo dos semanas y media mas, no lo necesitaría y lo mandaría a la mierda, así que ¿que mas daba si se va antes?

Celty parecía preocupada, no sabia que hacer en estos casos, sabia que Shizuo escapaba de las personas que apreciaba, lo sabia por como hablaba de su hermano, no sabia si decirle que Izaya lo lastimaría a el en vez de él, así que solo le dio una palmadita en el brazo de manera reconfortante, Shizuo apaga su decimo quinto cigarrillo del día, miro el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

–No tengo miedo de lastimarlo, seria una estupidez no es una jodida chica, es solo que no quiero dejar de odiarlo, eso es todo –se levanto de los escalones y sonrió a una no tan confiada Celty –se hace tarde –comenzó a caminar otra vez con pero ahora con un rumbo fijo.

–Nos vemos –levanto una mano como señal de despedida mientras se iba a su departamento.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento no actualizar tan rapido, lo que pasa es que soy escritora primeriza y soy muy insegura

se que es una estupidez querer a alguien en dos semanas pero por ello lo pongo alli, se conocen desde hace muchos años pero jamas se habian dado a la tarea de conocerse bien asi que se que es muy rapido pero una atracción sexual es una atracción sexual, es mas como empieza a atraerle y si lo conoce mas puede llehgar a querelo y le da miedo.

se que puse a Shizuo medio muy gay y Shizuo no es tan asi xD

pero Shizuo es una persona muy romantica, es tierna y sobre protectora en su interior, es una persona perceptiva, es por eso que es mas facil que el acepte querer a Izaya pero Shizuo siempre escapa de las personas queridas por miedo a lastimarlas es un trauma de infancia que tiene xD, y como Izaya esta en su mundo jamas aceptara totalmente que le gusta su compañia xD

Sinceramente es por eso que amo a Shizuo, le tengo mucho cariño a este personaje por lo genial, amable y singular que puede llegar a ser una vez que conoscas como es en verdad, sinceramente si fuera Izaya ya estaria profundamente enamorado de Shizuo, es que solo mirenlo es tan sensual xD

Las cosas se arreglaran cuando Izaya sienta necesidad de llamarle xDD

En fin, Gracias por seguir mi historia

Espero que no les aburra y que la sigan todavia a pesar de mis fallitas.

Por favor dejen un review al final, es mi gasolina del dia a dia

Con amor Funi-chan~


	11. Si es que Izaya puede sentir

Capitulo 11

Si es que Izaya puede sentir

* * *

Estaba sumamente molesto, rabioso se podría decir, mas que ello, unas ganas de matar al jodido monstruo se intensificaban con cada maldito golpe que se daba en las escaleras, en la mesa ¡en todo maldita sea!

Un día, un jodido extremo día había pasado sin el gorila de Shizuo, un día en el cual su dedo gordo del único jodido pie sano fue atacado por diversos muebles, bañarse era un suicidio, comer era un suicidio, subir era literalmente estar muerto, por lo cual solo se limito a estar sentado en el sillón, privado de entretenimiento o actividad "productiva", el era un vago por naturaleza, tenia que salir y despejar sus pulmones mientras veía divertido como espectador las preocupaciones del mundo actual, la desesperación tanto así como la alegría de los humanos que le rodeaban, sentirse como Eris con una manzana dorada en las manos era su hobbie y ahora solo podía estar sentado como una papa vegetando.

Como lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba, como lo detestaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero lo necesitaba con todo su jodido y miserable cuerpo, realmente estaba cabreado, si volvía a caerse o golpearse su pequeño y sensible dedo, no importa si tenia que arrastrarse como loco por todo Ikebukuro lo iba a golpear, masacrar, picarlo en pedazos para después freírlo y dárselo como almuerzo a los necesitados sin importarle tener que andar en una jodida silla de ruedas, andadera o lo que al puto de Shinra se lo ocurriera.

Y para colmo tenía un hambre atroz, no es como si no cocinara pero ¡Joder! Cocinar con una pierna rota es más que difícil, no tenía ni una sola rebanada de pan para hacer algo sencillo como un Sándwich, ¿Dónde estaba el puto ramen cuando se necesita? Se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba y eso era realmente alarmante por que sinceramente no estaba tan cuerdo como para perder otro tornillo, pero, no, no, ¡No! Si lo que quería Shizuo es que le suplicara estaba totalmente equivocado, sonrió para sus adentros con arrogancia, jamás ni aun que estuviera apunto de morir por desnutrición le pediría a Shizuo que regresara, no le daría la satisfacción que era solamente suya, Shizuo es el que debería estar ahora doblegado, arrodillado ante sus pies como un perro, besándole con cuidado la punta de los dedos como si fuera su amo y señor, cocinando para él, viviendo para él, entregándose febrilmente como esclavo. Sonrió de placer, imaginase a Shizuo así era extrañamente excitante, sumamente satisfactorio, era uno de sus mas locos deseos en la lista mas exótica de todas.

Un timbre detuvo sus pensamientos, frunció el seño maldiciendo todo lo existente, pensando mientras con cada brinco mientras sentía que su rodilla dolía ante el peso de soportar todo su cuerpo -a pesar de que este es muy liviano- el plan de asesinato de aquel guardián, que ahora, debe estar vagueando feliz de la vida pues el si tiene su jodida pierna para caminar, deseando por dentro que detrás de aquel sonoro timbre que se repetía una y otra vez de manera exasperante, no fuera otro que el dueño de su desprecio en estos instantes, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el, implorando, llegando a su puerta, disculpándose, llenarlo de mimos hasta que se hartara y después de una muy fuerte discusión tener algo viviente con que charlar, reírse y burlarse que no fuera el jodido Shinra con sus problemas existenciales de pareja y sus intimidades que no quisiera saber ni imaginar mas sin embargo siempre salía algo indebido sobre Celty de la boca de el loco doctor.

Y así en una batalla interna sobre matar o perdonar por el simple hecho de que realmente tenia hambre, sus expectativas o mejor dicho esperanzas aun que él negara el hecho de tener algo parecido, se vieron arruinadas por el mismo doctor loco, hizo una seña de molestia, se alejo de la puerta mas sin embargo la dejo abierta dejando pasar al chiflado doctor pese a su mal humor.

– ¿Y bien? –El silencio fue roto por Shinra, que se sentó en un sofá, esperando a que su lento amigo se sentara frente a él.

–Me abandono el muy bastardo –suspiro mientras sentía que sus posaderas caían suavemente en el sofá, sintiendo un alivio reconfortante que nunca pensó que un viejo sofá pudiera aportar.

–Supongo que no mides tus palabras cuando se trata de Shizuo –sonrió Shinra divertido, usualmente Izaya no era mal hablado, usualmente.

–Sinceramente, ¿hay que medirse cuando se habla de un ser inhumano? Supongo que no hay reglas en la moral para eso, derechos humanos no me va a joder si le digo marica a el gorila, claro que no es ofensa contra ningún otro homosexual, oh, claro que no, el apetito sexual humano no es de mi interés –se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía, si su pierna estuviera sana seguro ahora estuviera cruzada, en juego con aquella sonrisa maliciosa, mientras suavemente deja sus brazos recargados detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera en un ring preparándose para la batalla, relajados moviéndose suavemente al compas del ritmo de su voz.

–No sabia que tenias moral, tu ser inmortal –Shinra escupió con sarcasmo para después posar sus codos sobre las rodillas, entre cruzo los dedos para estar en una posición mas cómoda, preparándose para una buena charla.

–Es cuestión más bien, de estética, es mi ética por así decirlo, como tú tienes la tuya. Gracias por el cumplido– no quería profundizar el tema, más que nada por que no tenía sentido decir lo que para el era estético, por que sabia sin duda que sus estándares eran más retorcidos que bellos.

– ¿Hay una razón en especial por la cual se fue? –El doctor retomo la charla

– ¿Debería haber una razón para que el bastardo se moleste? Esta en su naturaleza, en su ADN de subnormal –dijo Izaya con indiferencia.

– ¡Oh...! ¡Ya se! –Shinra golpeo la palma de su mano como si al el le viniera la resolución de una reflexión que tardo años en notar –sencillamente lo trataste como esclavo –.

Dio justo en el clavo.

–Es por eso que escapó, si es por eso sinceramente te recomiendo que le pidas perdón, por que si no… –una filosa navaja dejo sin habla a un temeroso Shinra, que trago saliva para retomarla frase –te mataras en las escaleras.

–Gracias por tu consideración – se llevo una mano al pecho y a continuación una mirada gélida fue enviada a Shinra –pero prefiero mil veces ser desangrado hasta morir, que pedirle perdón a el jodido bastardo.

–Últimamente se dan apodos cariñosos –Shinra se ajusto los lentes sonriendo divertido.

–Me estas jodiendo ¿No es así? –Izaya trataba de contenerse.

–Es divertido porque se que si tratas de matarme, tendrás que ir a hacer fila al medico, y se que eso no agrada, así que no te conviene, ¿no? –Shinra sonrió maliciosamente, Izaya chaqueo la lengua. –Pero no miento–hizo una pausa breve pero contundente –El te dice cabrón, tu le dices bastardo dime ¿lo haces realmente con rencor? Por que sinceramente parece más un apodo entre amigos.

–Si no tuviera un yeso en mi pierna, ya tuvieras mi navaja cortando tu cuello.

–Estoy consiente de eso –Shinra movió de arriba hacia abajo su cabeza dándole la razón– ¡vamos tu sabes que te agrada, admítelo!

– ¿Que ganas haciendo esto Shinra? –Izaya pasó lentamente sus codos a sus piernas, imitando la pose de su compañero de enfrente.

–Si pudiera conversar con mis mejores amigos sin que se maten seria bastante agradable ¿sabes?

–Estas demente ¿Sabes?

–No más que tú –un suspiro exagerado salió de los labios del doctor –además, tienes cierta cosa de Celty, que me gustaría que olvidaras.

Una sonrisa maliciosa junto con un chasquido salió de sus labios, acercando su rostro más a la dirección del doctor, como si estuviera viendo a su presa.

– ¿Así que lo sabias? –era más que obvia la respuesta pero aun así era entretenido ver a el doctor con seriedad en sus facciones – ¿Crees que Shizuo es el mesías que hará redimir mis pecados?, realmente salir con creaturas mitológicas te esta haciendo perder los estribos –su sonrisa juguetona trato de cambiar a una expresión de asco, aun que muy en el fondo no fuera asqueroso del todo

–Tu sabes que se parecen en muchas cosas –Ahora Izaya volvía a carcajearse.

–Y dices que yo soy el demente, solo el odio nos une, Shi-chan –Shinra parecía querer rezongar en contra de aquel argumento y el horrible sobrenombre que le acababa de dar pero Izaya evito que hablara –Y sabes que tener los mismos gustos gastronómicos no nos une Shi-chan.

–Si no te agradara, no sabrías nada de el, se que sabes mas de Shizuo de lo que yo se.

– ¿Estas drogado?, estas tomando algo que te esta matando las pocas neuronas que tienes, si es así déjalo y lárgate.

Shinra los conocía como la palma de su mano, si estaba muy loco, zafado y todo lo que Izaya le profesará, pero a Shinra no lo engañaban esos dos, sobre todo desde el día en que Celty le comento lo de la chica fujoshi había dicho, lo analizo miles de veces, hizo un diagrama en su mente, leyó libros sobre psicología y emociones exageradamente -mas por aburrimiento cuando no estaba su amada mas que por su duda- solo para concluir en algo: Que la teoría de la chica loca era una realidad del día al día, en verdad tenia lógica (aun que no la pareciera). Pasado unos días del cierre de aquella clínica a la que apoyo, supo inmediatamente, después de saber el paradero de la dueña claro esta, que esa cabeza estaba en las manos de su mejor amigo, pero en realidad no le importaba. Hasta que supo que las cosas extrañas que sucedían podían hacer que Celty la encontrará y eso no era bueno para el.

Entonces después de esas palabras ideo un plan, un plan infalible y secreto que era perverso pero ayudaría a la humanidad, mas a Ikebukuro en su infraestructura que a la humanidad pero por lo menos los impuestos no les saldrían tan caros. La cosa era de que Shizuo distrajera a Izaya de hacer algo con la cabeza de su amada, y en su plan no había fallos, solo era hacerle de Cupido aun que la idea le aterrara profundamente mas por asco que por otra cosa, pero era algo fundamental para su felicidad- y el de su amada- dejar atrás las cabezas del ayer, nótese la referencia, para vivir el presente.

–Si no me dices, tendrás que acudir a otro medico a que te enyese la jodida pierna –Shinra termino con una sencilla pero efectiva amenaza.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza? –esta conversación se tornaba divertida.

– ¿Acaso te suena a una invitación al té? –Shinra podía ser tan astuto como infantil cuando se requería.

–Has caído bajo Shinra –Izaya estaba totalmente emocionado, le encantaba ver que sacara esa parte que solo los pacientes de Shinra podían sacar de él, el era, después de todo, un medico ilegal.

–Oh, tu sabes mejor que nadie que tengo experiencia Izaya, con pacientes tan difíciles como tu, todos los días –Izaya se emociono aun mas, después de esas palabras de su autoproclamado "mejor amigo".

–Bien, te dejare interrogarme doctor Shinra, medico cirujano plástico psiquiatra ilegal –soltó con burla para acostarse en el cómodo sillón, imitando a los pacientes de los psicólogos de las películas holliwodenses, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos esperando la ridiculeces que seguro el loco de Shinra le iba a soltar.

–Bien, ¿Comida favorita de Shizuo? –empezó la sesión con una pregunta básica.

–Tsk… ¿Como quieres que sepa eso? –evadió Izaya.

–Has un esfuerzo por tu pierna –Amenazo Shinra.

–El sushi de salmón es su favorito, pero en realidad no tiene tanto así una comida favorita, come lo que sea que este en el plato mientras no tenga picante, odia el picante, realmente lo odia –la respuesta había salido tan natural que fue hasta que termino de hablar que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– ¿Como lo sabes?, sabia lo del salmón pero no lo de la comida picante –una sonrisa misteriosamente traviesa y sádica atravesó los labios de Izaya.

–Digamos que un día accidentalmente mientras comíamos le vacié media botella de salsa de sirracha en su curry –hizo una pequeña pausa solo para soltar un traviesa risilla –lo demás lo se por una pequeña experimentación con varios tipos de salsa a mayor o menor grado –Shinra sintió pena por Shizuo cuando veía en el rostro de Izaya una expresión sádica y no quiso preguntar como reaccionaba Shizuo cuando el picante llegaba a su paladar.

– ¿Dulce favorito? –continuo Shinra aun asustado por la expresión de su paciente.

–Le encantan los dulces, le gustan los dulces fríos de leche como natillas y esas cosas pequeñas que se guardas en el refrigerador, en especial es adicto a los flanes de vainilla, no puede ir a trabajar sin consumir aun que sea la mitad de uno. Odia que se los coman sin permiso, tanto así que le pone inocentemente su nombre a los envases, pobre idiota –Izaya recordó aquel glorioso día en donde se comió el flan que con cuidado Shizuo había puesto en el fondo del frigorífico, desatando así, la rabia del rubio, era tan divertido verlo hacer berrinche por sus dulces que se dedicaba a consumir solo los que tenían su etiqueta.

– ¿Y enserio dices que no lo conoces? –Shinra se podía imaginar la barbárica pelea de Izaya contra Shizuo por los flanes, sonrió divertido por la idea.

–Soy un informante, de eso vivo –. La observación de las personas era su trabajo, vender información era lo que hacia, por favor no seria raro si conociera toda su vida de arriba abajo, con tal de obtener un buen dinero y una buena distracción.

– ¿Pasatiempo preferido? –prosiguió.

–No se, al parecer ir a beber en las tardes en los fines de semana es su pasatiempo, además de doblar su ropa y plancharla como un jodido imbécil, se la pasa horas guardándola delicadamente en su maleta, como si fuera de cristal el maldito traje, creo que esa es la razón por la que se encabrona cada vez que la desgarro –se estiro perezosamente y volvió a colocar los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

–Deberías admitir que realmente te agrada.

–Ya te eh dicho que es solo diversión –aclaro Izaya.

–Siempre sonríes cuando hablas de Shizuo –Esto le quito la sonrisa de los labios a Izaya.

–No se a que te refieres, simplemente hacerlo infeliz es mi placer –diciendo esto saco con rapidez la navaja que antes había estado a punto de cortar a Shinra y le sonrió como si fuera algún objeto preciado.

–Enserio Izaya, a veces creo que eres el peor ser humano en la tierra –Shinra se coloco los lentes y lo miro con burla mientras que el otro guardaba su navaja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta –Gracias por el cumplido – bajo las manos de su cabeza y se sentó normalmente de nuevo –ni loco, mas de lo que estoy claro, me disculpare si es lo que quieres.

–Entonces planeas morir mientras subes las escaleras –Soltó Shinra.

–Por lo menos moriré con dignidad –se encogió de brazos demostrando que le daba poca importancia.

–Entonces muérete de hambre –Izaya observo con seriedad a el loco doctor, tenia razón, inesperadamente la comida de Shizuo era increíblemente deliciosa e Izaya no comía cualquier cosa, era tan quisquilloso que solo le gustaba consumir ciertos productos, el sushi ruso no vendía comida a domicilio, tendría que pedir comida rápida y no le agradaba del todo tanta comida grasosa. Shizuo podría ser el monstruo mas pesado y estúpido de Ikebukuro, pero aun así se había ganado su estomago, asiendo que su presencia no fuera, tal vez no placentera pero si soportable. –No voy a disculparme –Aun así su orgullo era mas grande que su estomago.

–No tienes que hacerlo –Shinra saco de su bata su celular.

– ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? –sin responder empezó a mover sus dedos a un ritmo lento, después de encontrar el numero deseado solo apretó un botón de su celular y entonces sonó el característico sonido que puso de nervios a Izaya, Shinra poso su celular en su oreja derecha mientras que expectante lo observaba Izaya, cuando Shinra sonrió supo que realmente el bastardo de Shizu-chan había contestado.

– ¡Shizuo! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué te dije sobre cuidar al niño?! –Shizuo se aparto el celular ensordecido por los gritos de Shinra. –Resulta que tu niño es un mimado de mierda que no sabe ni cambiarse el pañal –una vez dicho esto, para evitar una sordera innecesaria volvió a apartar su celular de su oreja.

– ¡Pues por eso debes cuidarlo, el niño se cayo de las escaleras y ahora esta llorando, necesita que su mami lo consienta! –Shizuo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Izaya ya había sacado su navaja de nuevo– ¿Me estas jodiendo no?

–Sobre lo de llorar no, pero lo de caerse si. Casi muere en las escaleras por tu culpa –Shinra esquivo un golpe de Izaya el cual repentinamente había cambiado de sillón y trataba de matar a su "mejor amigo".

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar u.u es que sencillamente tarde mucho para terminar el capitulo y mas aparte me dio mis "lapsus brutus escritoris" bueno se trata de una pequeña depresión conocida también por el nombre de "mi fic es una bazofia deforme" pero los ánimos regresaron de nuevo, espero mas que nada sus reviews enserio los ansió los amo y los espero cada día desde que me hice esta cuenta xD

si les gusto por favor comenten, si no pues también espero sus criticas para saber en que mejorar.

Este capitulo me divertí mucho por que sencillamente amo a Shinra xD y quiero transmitirles su poca cordura pero también su forma de "ayudar al prójimo" es de mis personajes favoritos después de Shizuo e Izaya

¡Los amo muchooo!

Con cariño Funi-chan -inserte corazón aquí-


End file.
